ppgz meeting
by dianwinx
Summary: Blossom has an adventure of her life, when some new boys join her class. Blossom doesn't want to admit that she's falling for brick, and has the craziest time yet. Will blossom realize her feelings before someone else steals him away. My first ppgz story hope you like
1. Chapter 1 meeting the rrb

blossom was walking down the hall way off her school , her best friends by her side.  
bubbles and butter cup.  
blossom was waring a miny jean skirt, a white long sleeved top with a red heart locket with wings she had on some black hight tops. her long orange hair in a pony tail with a her power puff z belt witch was her make up made her red eyes pop out.  
on the right bubbles the sweat and cute one was waring a blue dress above her knees, her hair in two pony tailes. and waring a cute pink sweater on waring her power puff belt witch was blue.  
on the left she was the bad girl type named butter cup. she wore a black top with a green sweater and green jeans, her short hair let loose . like everybody else waring a power puff z green belt.  
now you know who they are THE POWER PUFF GIRLS Z!

they had there books in hand walking to there first class high . as soon as the bell rang the girls were running down the hall to there classroom , they finally got to there seets in the back row.  
walked into the classroom  
'' hello class . today there will be three new students joining us '' said , stepping aside to reaveal three boys .  
the one in the middle had red eyes ,red hair in a hat , he was waring a red shirt witch had the number forty-two on it , brown pants , waring a red belt . he had his hands on his head , he looked bored.  
the one on the right had blond hair big blue eyes . waring a blue striped shirt and on top he had on a blue sweater , with orange shorts .like the orange head waring an blue belt .  
the one on the left with big green eyes his dark hair was covering one of his eyes hands in his pocket, waring a black shirt and a gray sweater and green the other two waring a belt witch was green.  
'' this is brick'' the teacher pointed to the red one  
'' butch'' the green one  
''and boomer '' the blond head one.  
'' you three can go sit in front of blossom , bubble and butter cup. over there'' pointed at the girls.

the way to there setts the boys where just staring at the girls.  
'' is it just me or are they staring at us'' blossom whisperd to the girls  
'' nope there lokkin at us like where crazy'' bubble said playing with her pencil  
'' well i don't like it'' butter cup gaired .

AT LUNCH

the girls were at there normal table eating lunch.  
'' this is so good'' blossom said stuffing her mouth with all types of sweets .  
''mmmm'' butter cup smiled eating her baccon .  
the rodyruff boys where sitting at there table , a bunch of girls surrounding them.  
'' whats there problem'' bubble said eating her sandwich while looking at the ruddy ruff boys.  
'' i can't belive all the girls are already falling for those dumb head's'' butter cup.  
'' ya, like there not even cute'' blossom sighed.  
once she said that all eyes where on them , all the girls in the room where looking at them.  
'' what the hell is your problem'' butter cup yelled putting a fist up. they turned back to there food to discover it was gone.  
the rodyruff boys where sitting on there table just eating.  
'' hey! were did our food go?'' bubble yelled, boomer smiled .  
'' your pretty , i like your hair'' boomer smiled , bubble blushed.  
butter cup was trying to get her bacon out of butchs mouth , but she was to short to get it so she kicked him in the stomach.

brick had his legs on the table , about to pop the last cookie in his mouth. when blossom grabbed his arm and flipped him over.  
'' no one touches my sweets'' blossom yelled.  
'' chill red'' brick smircked, '' what did you call me'' blossom was turning red as her shoes.  
''my name is blossom get that throw your damn head'' she yelled.'' don't talk to me like that'' brick said  
'' i want to see you try and stop me'' blossom said.  
'' why you little bitch'' brick was about to knock her head off, but boomer stopped him.

blossom reached for a cookie but she didn't see where her hand was going and it landed in the bowl of soap. i felt tears well up in my eyes.  
than the most un expected thing grabed my hand leaned his head down and kissed the pink skin.  
I could feel my face getting hotter at the moment.'' what ever'' she said turning away . '' you three idiots'' butter cup glaired they turned to leave.  
as soon as they did that brick flipped blossoms skirt up.  
she turned red.  
''you dumb ass'' she started chasing him around . brick was amusing him self.

* * *

hope you like it 1 ::P plz comment if u do thx for reading


	2. Chapter 2 work out

IN GYM

all the girls in the class where waring shorts and white tops , they were just stretching around.  
that's when the rodyruff boys walked in all eyes , they were waring shorts just like the girls and whit tops as well. you could even see there abs .  
as soon as the rodyruff boys and the power puff girl's eyes met it turned into a stair down .brick walked over to her a smirk plasterd on his face.  
blossom looked away.  
'' aww to bad your not waring a skirt'' he actually looked sad  
'' you disgusting pervert'' blossom glaired.'' mentally ill lunatic'' he laughed

'' ok class , gather around'' the couch yelled, every body obayed.  
'' ok we are going to play a friendly game of dodge ball , girls on the right side boys on the left'' the couch yelled, once everybody was ready he blow his whistal and the war began.

bubbles skipped to the ball , a boy was about to hit the ball on her face .  
when she batted her eyes and put on her nicest smile.  
'' i'm sorry do u want this ball'' she smiled, he nodedd like a hipnotized bafoon.  
'' well here you go''she tossed the ball at his head.

then she skipped away, thats when the guy realized he had just just got out.  
the rudy ruff boys where sweating , all the girls were looking at them they were the last in there team.  
the guys looked at each other then noded they started taking off there shirts,  
man they had abbs!  
they looked like reall godesses the girls around the power puff girls fainted.  
'' are you seriose'' butter cup yelled looking around.  
they all picked up a ball in hand , they started throwing the balls at each other feircly,  
sweat dripping down blossom face . but she dide'nt give up she grabbed a ball and threw it at bricks face.  
it hit him real hard , he fell back , and dide'nt stand up . the couch blew the whistal .  
every body froze .  
blossom panicked.''ohh my god , did i kill him'' she asked .  
all three of the girls ran to bricks body.  
blossom nelt down beside him. '' check for his pulse '' the couch said.

blossom put her fingers on his neck. nothing.  
she leaned over , her shadow covering his face .  
'' did i actually kill him'' she asked her self. she started to stand up, when to hands grabbed on to hers and made her fall back on top of brick.  
blossoms face flushed she was blushing. she tried to get up but couldent .  
brick had a smirke on, his eyes opend.  
he leaned up '' red the mentally ill lunatic '' he whisperd.  
blossom stood up and kicked him on the face.'' you dumb perv'' she yelled

IN SCIENCE

butter cup and butch were having a stair down in the middle of class.  
thats when the power puff girls belt's started to glow.  
they all looked at each outher .  
blossom stood up'' teacher my stomach has a head ache ''  
'' my head has a stomach ache '' bubble said,  
'' what they said i have to '' butter cup smiled nervously.  
brick stood up'' teacher my foot has a disease ''  
'' us to'' butch and boomer yelled.  
they glaired at each outher .  
'' you kids and your weird diseases , go see what the nurse has to say '' the teacher said.  
the power puff girls raced out of the room. they were on top of the school , they were about to take there belts button off when they heard laughs .  
'' what do you guys want now'' bubble glaired .  
'' we know all about you power puff girls '' butch smiled eveily.  
'' ohh ya , so now you stalk us now'' blossom yelled.

butter cup open her button and called ken to tell poochi to tell them to transform.  
it answerd there call.  
'' power puff girls we need you'' it yelled. the girls started glowing

blossom was waring a short red dress with a nice light red jacket , her hair was the same and she was waring red and white shoes. and she had on her power puff z belt.  
and in her hand was her yoyo .  
butter cup was waring a simuler outfit but green , and she head a green clip in her hair . and a big hammer.  
bubble had the same outfit as the rest just blue and had a blue clip on her hair and had a big bubble wound .

'' ohh wow ,like i didne't see that coming'' brick said sarcastickly.  
'' your not the only ones who can transform ''  
the boys started glowing , the girls sheilde there eyes with there arms. when they removed there arms the boys where in totaly differnt outfits !

* * *

hapter three is out ohh so cute


	3. Chapter 3 new boy

the rodyruff boys where waring totally new oufits.!  
brick was waring black ript jeans , a black jacket under neath was a red shirt . and he had his hair in the same style as before also his his weapon was a red and black circle boomerang . butch had the same outfit but green and his weapon was a flute , boomer had the same outfit to but blue and his wepon was a basball bat with an R on it .

'' this is so not fair it is only us who are supose to be the good guys'' blossom whined.  
'' who said we were good guys, red '' brick smirked.  
'' my name is not red it's blossom , u dumb pervert'' blossom yelled.  
'' i might be a perv but you mentally illed '' brick said '' and i am not talking about phisicly i'm talking about mentally ''  
blossom glaired at him.

bubbles and boomer's belts started to glow, they both took them . on bubbles it was professor .  
'' what up professor'' butter cup asked.  
'' i just found that , these new kids are coming to ...'' he started  
'' your a little late for the explaining part !'' blossom yelled  
'' were on the roof , '' bubbles said.  
'' girls try and capture them so we can get dna examples , this is mojo jojo's work ! " ken said  
then it turned off. they turned back to the rodyruff boys.  
'' you guys heard what the pro said '' blossom said.  
bubble headed for boomer '' bubble truble '' she yelled , a big bubble came out of her bubble wound and hit boomer and started to suck him in it ! till he was stuck in the bubble .  
bubble cheered , boomer took his bat out and started hitting the bubble till it popped , then she started chasing him. till the rest of the girls and boys could'nt see them .

while butter cup and butch where fighting , blossom noticed that brick was gone.  
she started flying around the city, looking for him.  
'' where the hell did he go'' blossom sighed , she sat down on some train tracks and rested.  
blossom thought for a while'' if i was brick were would i be'' she asked herself.  
'' you wish you where me, i know i am to good for you '' blossom looked up to see brick, eating a pop tart.  
'' are you serious , when all of us are trying to fight your eating'' blossom glaired .  
'' what you can never fight from and empty stomach'' he smirked.

blossom took out her yoyo and started hitting him with it.  
brick set off for the ice-cream shop , blossom right behind. she looked around the place . he was no where , blossom started looking around the shop.  
she looked under a table when she felt her skirt go up.  
'' damn you !'' she turned around and kicked him in the nuts .  
she grabbed his shirt and dragged him all the way to the lab.  
once she got there they tied him down to the metal platform so professor could skan him.  
the other two roddyruff boys where already tied up.  
'' man there so annoying '' blossom sighed,  
'' professor can we go home now'' butter cup begged , bubble yawned.  
'' you three did good you can go now'' professor said.  
they all said there good byes and went there seprate ways , while bloosom was walking to her house.  
she had just turned the corner when she bumped into someone . she tried to pick up all her stuff.'' i'm so sorry '' blossom apologized.  
a hand reached and picked her up. she looked up to see the hottest guy ever.

he had dark hair with green eyes , his buttons on his top where coming out because of his abs.  
'' i-i '' blossom stutterd .  
'' sorry about that , i'm adem '' he smiled '' blossom' she giggled .  
'' beautiful name , for a beautiful lady'' he said kissing her hand'' thank you'' blossom blushed.  
'' well i got to go, i hope i can see you again beautiful '' they waved there good byes .  
blossom was gigiling all the way home !

* * *

**blossom: why do i sound so love sick**

**me: shut up it's my story**

**blossom: ohh fine but he better be worth it**

**brick: i don't like this new guy**

**me: like i care, just wait to fugure out! he might not be what he seems**

**brick: you sound like the people from harry potter and all that crap**

**me' shut up and wait for the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4 new boy 2

the whole class was just talking about science. blossom back was turned from the front.  
blossom was so tired , cause brick was annoying her the whole morning and cause she barley had time to sleep cause her mom was crying over the phone... about her dad .  
'' class today we have a new student '' blossom dide'nt even bother to turn around she was to tired .

she was working with brick for a science project, to make it clear she did not pike to work with him the teacher made them.  
brick was just eating a cookie .  
'' class this is adem'' blossom new that name she turned around to see his beautiful shiny hair looked to pretty under the dime class room lights.  
he smiled at her, blossom smiled back.  
'' hello class i am adem i moved here yesterday '' as adem said this he was just looking at blossom.  
'' adem you can sit anywhere you like'' the teacher sat behind blossom and brick.  
'' hey blossom we meet again'' he smiled, blossom turned to talk to him but brick intrupted her.'' when did you meet'' brick raised an i brow .  
'' mind your own business '' blossom snapped '' damn don't have to be so rude , red''  
'' how manny time do i have to tell you , my name is blossom ! she yelled.  
'' and how manny times do i have to tell you your ill ''

IN THE HALL

since adem had came brick had not left blossoms side.  
'' leave me the hell alone'' blossom yelled. she was walking to lunch and brick kept on following her , even when she sat down on her table.  
'' leave '' blossom yelled at him, he just put his feet on the table and slept.  
the other two girls where just looking at her.  
'' why is he here'' butter cup asked '' he won't leave me alone'' blossom yawned she was really tired.

adem walked over to there table lunch in hand.'' can i sit here i have no where else to sit'' he asked.  
'' sure'' blossom said kindly , they talked and talked . till it was time to go for class.  
while blossom was walking to her locker , brick was right behind her and adem was walking with her.

while blossom was putting her stuff in her locker . adem cleared his throut  
'' so , blossom i was wondering is that guy behind you, your boyfriend '' he asked , he sounded disapointed.  
blossom looked disgusted ,'' no why would you think that'' she asked.  
''cause you seem really .. close'' adem said.  
blossom laughed nervously '' well you just made a mistake he is not my boyfriend''  
adem smiled it seemed he was relived .

'' so i was wondering do you want to go out'' adem asked.  
blossom wonderd for a minute, then she felt two hands rape around her body and mouth it was only brick.  
'' no she dousent'' brick answerd for her  
'' i was asking her '' adem said '' well i answerd for her, got a problem with it , deal with it'' brick smircked.  
before adem could answer , brick rushed out of the hall way and outside.  
then he let her gowhen they reached an old park bench under a cherry blossom tree  
'' why the hell did you do that for'' blossom yelled.  
'' you should not go around dating some guy you just met on the street''brick said''he might be a man who takes pretty girls and rapes them'' he said.

_did he just call me pretty, well that's nice but adem is a nice guy he shouldn't say what he douesn't know_

'' you don't know that , why do you care anyway '' blossom asked.  
'' do not get into my love life'' blossom yawned . she sat on the bench just sitting there till she started falling a sleep.  
brick just let her sleep till it was time to go home. he transformed and picked her up.  
he was just looking at her  
'' wow'' he thought just looking at her made his blood boil.  
he was just about to turn to his house , when he saw a adem standing infront of her house.  
''give her to me'' he said in a cold way.  
'' what if i don't '' brick asked. adem flew up in the air, his eyes glowing red  
'' give her to me or i will take her from you'' adem glaired  
'' why do you want her'' brick asked.  
'' power of coarse''


	5. Chapter 5 the must unexpected people

'' really so all that your beautiful crap is a lie'' brick asked, adem started to transform, hair started coming turned into a demon.  
The demon not only at over seven feet tall, towered over brick, it had sharp looking pointy spikey things all over it. "So, puny human. All alone."  
'' i may be alone but i have friends , '' brick took off his belt and called the remaining power puff girls z and rodyruff boys.  
it seemed that adem was getting mad.  
he charged at brick , but brick was to fast he flow up.  
'' i have to get her some were safe'' brick thought , then he remember the professors raced past buildings and houses till he got there . there was an open window so he flew in.  
ken and the professor were just looking at him.  
'' what you do to her'' ken asked.'' nothing but someone is trying to take her power, and i had no where else to take her'' he layed her down on a coach .  
he was about to fly out the window when professor stopped him.

'' wait brick, why did you save her'' professor asked  
brick had nothing to say he hated seeing her in pain.  
'' i owed her'' he said then flew out.  
when he got to the demon the power puffs girls z and the rodyruff boys where already fighting it.  
'' black wind'' adem yelled ,slamming his fists together . it was really strong it made everybody fall back.  
'' come on bubble we can defeat him'' butter cup yelled,  
'' guys lets all do our attacks at once , it might make him turn back to adem'' brick said.  
'' that's adem, man he looked better before all the fur'' bubble said.  
'' ready set go'' brick yelled  
''bubble trap'' bubble yelled  
''hammer tornado'' butter cup shouted  
''musical horror '' butch yelled  
'' beating bat'' boomer yelled  
'' iron blade'' brick yelled.  
all there attacks made adem pass out. there was a bright light and adem turned back into human.  
'' damn that was hard'' boomer said.  
'' hey, brick why did you save blossom'' butch asked as they were heading home  
'' i don't know felt like it.''

NEXT DAY SATURDAY

it was a Saturday and the girls were around the lab just sweating, it was like the desert but worse.  
'' professor can we go to the beach'' butter cup asked  
'' sorry girls to much work to be done'' professor said.  
blossom poked bubble '' do your work bubble'' she said.  
bubble put on her cutest smile and skipped over to professor.  
'' pretty please, with a cherry on top'' she asked.  
professor tried to look away , but it couldent work she was to cute.  
'' ohh fine'' they all cheered.  
the power puff girls z raced to bubbles house , when they got there bubble handed them there bikinis . blossom and butter cup looked at there's.  
they both took out shorts and added them on.  
'' that's better'' butter cup sighed.  
bubble was waring a two piece bikini witch was blue, and it had an octopus on one of her breast.  
butter cup she was wearing a green bikini top and black short swim shorts with green flip-flops,  
blossom was waring a smiler outfit it was a red bikini top and white short swim shorts with white flip-flops, her hair tied in a ponytail.  
'' there we look fab'' bubble said packing stuff like towels and sunscreen into her bag.

once they reached the beach, they found a perfect spot and set up there towels and chairs. blossom was putting on sunscreen while talking with the girls.  
'' never thought i would see you three here'' they looked up to see the rodyruff boys.

'' what do you monkeys want now'' butter cup glaired.  
'' where here for fun, and check out the cute girls around'' butch said, as a girl walked past boomer whisteld '' disgusting dumb heads'' while they were fighting blossom took out a book and layed down on her towel and started reading.  
brick on the other hand was just sitting on a beach chair, sleeping.

they finally stopped arguing and sat down.'' finally'' blossom said, putting her book down.'' lets head for the water''  
they ran into the water swimming around , they had rented a beach house for two days , but the bad thing they had to share it. but they had no idea with who.  
they splashed each other .  
they got out of the water and like always there was a group of girls suronding them, since they were right beside the boys the girls where on there stuff to.  
they raced to their stuff .  
'' hey girls get the hell away from our stuff '' butter cup yelled.  
'' and who are you there girl friends '' a blonde head said.  
'' judy of coarse not, look at them'' one with red hair said, they glaired at each other.

'' you get the hell away from our stuff, our we would make you '' bubble threatens ,  
'' make us'' judy said, blossom cracked her nockels .  
they put on the most evelist smirks.  
butter cup grabbed one girl and threw her a side , they kept on knocking down all the girls down.  
'' damn'' they said sitting on there towels .  
'' i don't get what girls see in them '' blossom said.  
'' you know were right here '' butch yelled, it was already getting dark.  
so the girls packed up there stuff, and headed for the beach house .

when they walked in the most unexpected people were in there.

* * *

ohhh who might it be ?


	6. Chapter 6 ready for a scare

'' why the hell are you guys in here'' bubble the boys turned around,  
'' we rented the place'' butch said,'' we rented this place out to'' butter said crossing her hands.  
'' what ever were just here to put our stuff down ,and go to the water fall'' blossom said  
all the boys put on worried faces '' what up with your faces '' bubble laughed.  
'' so you don't know the legend'' boomer said.  
'' what legend '' blossom asked .  
'' not long ago in the same water fall, a couple was walking down to the water fall.  
then out of no ware the womans head got sliced off and fell into the water fall, no one was in site so the man had no idea who did it. so he left the body and ran. since that day on, every single time on a very hot day her lonely body wonders the forest looking for her head. plus, when she sees kids especially girls she cuts there heads off'' brick explained.  
'' ya right you guys are just trying to scare us'' butter cup glaired . but bubble was shivering.'' suit yourself go out in the night'' butch smircked.  
'' there such idiots trying to scare us with a crappy legend' blossom said ,as they all walked out of the beach house.  
bubble clutched on to butter cup's arm, every little sound gave her goosebumps .

'' guys stop'' blossom whisperd , they stopped '' lesson''  
it was silent they just kept quiet . '' i don't here anything'' butter cup said braking the silence  
'' ya that's the problem , it's to quiet'' blossom explained .  
'' the legend might be true'' bubble whisperd .  
the bushes beside them started to move, than a head popped out. they screamed.  
the head started to move, it turned to them and kept screaming.

she had butter cup's arm and they ran off ! leaving blossom all alone.  
blossom walked over to the head she picked it up, it was plastic.  
'' the boys'' she groweld, someone tapped her one her shoulder.  
'' not now bubble'' then she realised that bubble ran off with butter cup.

she grabbed on to the hand, she tried to flip what ever was behind her over, but then it's hand fell screamed ! she turned around, to see the headless woman !  
she screamed, she started walking backwords when she trip on a tree root and fell on her butt.  
the hand that was on went flying when she fell , it landed some where in the bushes. she heard someone yell. blossom now new it was a trick. she grabbed the headless woman and flip it over. it broke ,  
'' i can't belive them'' blossom grabed the arm and threw it in the bushes, someone yelp in pain , blossom new that voice from any where it was brick.  
'' brick get your ass out here , i know your there! you and your friends'' blossom yelled.  
brick walked out, holding the arm and bubble walked out holding the other arm, then butch , boomer and butter cup walked out to.  
'' i can not belive you people'' blossom laughed.'' you so did not scare me''  
'' geuss who i am'' brick imatated blossoms scream .

* * *

**blossom: that was so not funny brick**

**brick: your right it was way to funny ( laughs**

** blossom runs over to brick and strangles him **


	7. Chapter 7 manga

'' hey girls check it out ! it's the new mango tart-man hero card '' blossom yelled, showing her two best friends, butter cup and bubble.  
'' childish'' butter cup sighed.  
'' i love a good hero '' she smiled  
but the thing i love the most is natsuki-kan, blossom thought  
'' hey'' they turned around to see natsuki'' you three''  
'' natsuki-kan'' blossom blushed.  
'' would you three quit squealing all the time'' he said'' it's annoying''  
then he walked away.'' shut up you dick '' butter cup yelled '' so cool'' blossom giggled.  
'' who's that'' butter cup asked.  
'' that's natsuki urawa , he has a reputation for being super cool'' bubble answerd.'' he's only cool in blossoms world'' butter cup laughed.

blossom looked over to him.

blossom walked over to him'' try your best'' bubble cheered her on.'' you don't have a chance'' butter cup yelled  
right now he is my number one! but.. i have never had a chance to talk to him! blossom thought.  
'' umm natsuki-kan'' blossom smiled.'' what's your favorite candy, do you like heroes ?''  
natsuki looked at her like she was crazy, but she dident notice.  
'' i collect hero cards,this is strawberry parfait-man ! '' blossom said holding it high so he could see.  
'' that is so stupid'' natsuki sighed, blossom felt her face burn with embarrassment.  
'' those cards are for stupid girls! boys don't like such childish things" with that said he turned around and left.  
'' what how could he say that to you '' butter cup yelled holding up a fist.  
'' i hope that was the final blow '' bubble said.

WALKING HOME

blossom was mopping all the way home, she coulden't get what natsuki said out of her head.  
'' my plain to appeal to him failed'' blossom sobbed, she looked so dead as she walked down the street.'' cheer up blossom'' bubble smiled  
'' why do you like a guy like that anyway'' butter cup asked.  
'' that really killed my good mood'' blossom sighed.  
they turned a corner to see natsuki , kneeling beside some kids  
'' natsuki-kun''blssom eyes widdend, the stayed hiding , trying to lesson to what they were saying.  
'' can i see that '' he asked, the kid with the magazine '' sure'' he handed it to him.  
'' ah, this is power puff z'' natsuki sat down reading the book.  
'' ohh does onii-chan like power puff z , too'' one kid asked.  
'' i love them there so cool '' he smiled.'' eh'' blossom was confused .  
'' this is a secret, but i actually love heroes ! '' he said.  
'' is that so'' one kid smiled.  
'' but if that annoying girl at school find out..'' he didnet even bother to finish the sentence .  
'' who's your favorite'' a little girl asked. blossom was all ears , she really wanted to here this.  
'' i like butter cup , i think bubble's cute.'' he tapped his chin for a while  
'' my favorite would have to be.. blossom'' he smiled.  
'' n-n o way'' blossom was so shucked.  
blossom tried to say something.  
'' well, it just might happens that blossom is ..'' blossom started , but bubble and butter cup coverd her mouth all pulled her away.

'' how many times do we have to tell you ?!'' butter cup yelled.  
'' i know you love him but telling him is a big risk'' bubble said,  
blossom sighed. they just walked talking untill they heard screaming.  
'' mojo jojo '' blossom yelled.  
mojo jojo was a monkey who talked and walked like a human, he was hit by a dark light, just like the power puff girls but there's was white.  
'' i'm tired of everybody being so beautiful and cool , mojo! i will make everybody ugly like me, mojo ! he yelled. he had a blaster in hand , ready to shoot people.

'' my compact '' bubble took it off to see kind face on the screen.  
'' girls, the monster mojo jojo appeared!'' he yelled.  
'' mojo jojo was originally a monkey at the zoo, unlike you girls he is neither beautiful nor cool ! bubble closed her compact.

they looked up to see mojo aiming his blaster at natsuki!  
''no!'' blossom yelled '' don't you dare aim at that beautiful person !''  
they all put there hand up, there rings shinning  
'' hyper blossom'' blossom yelled glowing  
'' rolling bubbles'' bubble yelled glowing  
''powerd butter cup'' butter cup yelled glowing.  
once the light was over the power puff girls were now in there outfits ,  
'' the loving , fighting , science legend'' blossom yelled'' the power puff girls''  
'' mojo'' they yelled flying over to him.'' mojo ?'' he said.  
'' change those ugly people back'' bubble said.  
'' ya! and stop aiming at my number one! your damn ugly not him'' blossom yelled  
'' calm down'' butter cup said.  
''mojo! as long as this blaster stays in one piece , everyone will stay ugly! mojo'' he yelled  
'' oh i see' bubble smiled.  
'' that means if the blaster breaks'' blossom started  
'' everyone will change back to normal '' butter cup completed her sentence.

natsuki was watching from the back'' power puff they're real !'' he was amazed.  
'' i'll make you ugly to mojo !'' mojo yelled  
'' in your dreams !hammer hurricane! butter cup yelled , ad she swung an attack at him.  
'' bubble popper'' bubble yelled.  
'' and here's.. love strawberry parfait'' blossom yelled as her yoyo hit mojo jojo's blaster and it broke in two.'' mojooooo ! ' mojo yelled.

everybody who had got his , was now back to normal. mojo ran away  
'' after him'' butter cup yelled. as they jumped into the air.  
'' thank you! good luck power puff girls z '' natsuki yelled  
natsuki-kan blossom thought looking back.  
'' your welcome'' blossom smiled.

IN SCHOOL ( MOJO GOT AWAY)

_somehow i feel just a little to him_ blossom thought .  
'' and after all that he still got away'' butter cup sighed.  
blossom walked over to natsuki , he had this bored face  
'' good morning natsuki-kan ! check out this hero card!'' blossom yelled.  
'' you know your really annoying'' he said walking away.  
'' how do i tell him that i like him'' blossom asked her self.!


	8. Chapter 8 christmas presents

it was snowing outisde and power puff girls z were hanging out in the lab, with ken and the professor

''for my Christmas present, i want a double extra-large cake'' blossom smiled looking at the calendar . '' i would like pop's newest outfit'' bubble beamed.  
'' inline skates for me '' butter cup smirked.  
'' well i'm having a fancy dress party at my private banquet hall!'' himieko smiled.  
'' i assume your jealous of the shirogane famil's wealth?

'' umm who are you '' blossom asked.'' that's himeko shirogane '' bubble explained.  
blossom still had no idea were she came from.  
'' she's our classmate '' butter cup said, now blossom new.

'' blossom is so damn rude, can't she see that i was trying to stand out'' himeko said under her turned around to leave.  
'' you poor people are so stupid ! always wishing for petty gifts '' she smirked.  
'' what was that '' blossom asked.

IN THE LAB

'' so what do you think'' blossom asked.'' a Christmas party , huh?'' professor said.  
'' yeah and everybody is invited!'' bubble explained.  
'' sure i don't see why not'' professor smiled,the girls cheered.  
'' we need lot's of cute ornaments'' bubble squealed  
'' and don't forget the big feast with lot's of cake'' blossom pointed out.  
'' lets started right away'' butter cup said.  
'' mojo is acting up again'' ken said '' ehh '' the girls groweld.  
'' transform now we'll have our party later '' professor assured them.

they all took out there compacts  
'' hyper blossom'' blossom yelled as she started to glow  
'' rolling bubble'' bubble yelled then she started to glow as well  
'' powered butter cup '' butter cup yelled glowing  
when they were done transforming they looked at each other , they had on new outfits.  
there sleeves were longer and they were waring boots .  
'' wow! are these our winter uniforms '' blossom said stretching her hands out so she could get a good look at herself.  
'' well it's get cold in the winter, right? ? well consider it a Christmas present'' professor said giving them a thumb out.  
'' thanks, professor! it really helps!'' bubble smiled.'' let's go get mojo'' butter cup said.

FIGHTING MOJO

'' get lost mojo '' butter cup yelled. as they sent him flying out into the sky.  
'' all right we did it'' butter cup smircked.  
'' are you ready to leave?'' blossom asked bubble , who was holding her compact.  
'' huh, what is it ken? '' bubble asked.  
'' girls quick there's a monster attacking the school '' ken yelled.  
bubble closed it.'' another one , what about our party'' blossom whined.  
'' i wonder who this could be'' bubble asked.  
'' who cares let's just get going'' buttercup said flying up in the air.

SHIROGANE'S MANSION

'' my brand new party dress is my best one yet! right sapphire '' himeko asked stroking her cat , sapphire. himeko turned on the tv.  
'' meow'' she purred.  
'' WITH THE SUDDEN OUTBREAK OF MONSTERS ,THE POWER PUFF GIRLS Z ARE BUSIER THEN EVER ! '' the news guy said from the t.v.  
'' BUT LOOK AT THOSE NEW UNIFORMS! GOOD LUCK POWER PUFF GIRLS Z !''

himeko put her hand on the t.v, she was angry.  
'' what? new uniforms ?! how will i stand out now '' she glaired.  
'' unacceptable! i won't forgive you, power puff girls z! ''  
'' know one stands out more than me !" she yelled. as she strangled her cat .  
'' meow'' it yelled.  
himeko started to glow , her eyes grew wide.  
''gyaaaaaaaaaaa'' she yelled.

DECEMBER 24 CHRISTMAS EVE

they were decorating there Christmas tree, bubble and butter cup were setting up the  
presents , while blossom was putting up stockings .  
'' finally now we can have our party'' bubble smiled.  
the door slid open to reveal ken.'' there's a monster in the city '' he yelled.  
'' what another one'' this time blossom was furious!

CENTRE OF TOKYO CITY

'' ATTENTION Tokyo city ! please direct your attention to me '' it was himeko she was ona building .but she was transformed , her hair was all tangled afro style. her eyes were bigger then usual and she was waring a dress with a bow.  
and her name now is actually MONSTER PRINCESS .  
'' as i am your princess, you are expected to shower me with luxury Christmas presents !'' she yelled.  
the people were just staring at her like she was crazy.  
'' what was that? she wants a bento ?" one woman said.  
'' what on earth is she talking about'' another person asked.  
'' he he ! this is great i'm really standing out !" monster princess yelled.  
'' lets get this party started'' jumped up and down.  
she started throwing cake and sweets down to the people watching .  
'' huh? there are cakes falling from the sky'' a boy yelled.  
'' there's cream all over my clothes'' one lady squealed.  
monster princess flew down and started grabbing kids , then she put them on the town Christmas tree.  
'' you kids can be my Christmas decorations '' she smiled.  
'' and the star on top will be me'' she yelled as she jumped on top of the tree , throwing her hands in the air .'' everybody look at me'' she yelled

'' stop right there'' she looked down to see the power puff girls z.  
'' thats enough monster quit ruining Christmas'' blossom yelled stuffing a slice of cake into her mouth,bubble doing the same.  
'' hey why are you both eating'' butter cup asked.  
'' go away you crappy power puff girls z'' she yelled.  
'' have some of this'' she said taking out a mistal at them,'' Christmas bomb''  
she shooted at blossoms face, a white substance hit her on the face.  
'' kyaa! what's going on i can't see!'' she yelled.'' blossom'' butter cup yelled.

blossom stuck her tongue out as it slipped into her mouth  
''hm? this is...'' she smiled.'' fresh cream! yum!''

'' hey! your not suppose to eat it! '' monster princess yelled.  
butter cup flew behind her '' now, if you excuse us, we have a party to go to'' she smiled,'' hammer hurricane'' as her hammer hit princess on he head.  
'' bubble popper'' bubble yelled her bubble's made princess fall on her back.  
'' you will never ruin Christmas again '' blossom smirked.  
'' Christmas cake shooter'' she yelled . her attack ties her out and made princess monster pass out.  
'' that was easy'' butter cup smiled.  
'' now we can go back to our party'' bubble cheered.'' yeah'' blossom smiled.  
'' wair power puff z !' a man yelled '' the city is still a mess ''  
'' seriously!'' blossom whined.

IN THE END THE THEY COULDN'T MAKE IT TO THERE PARTY, BEFORE THEY NEW IT CHRISTMAS EVE WAS OVER.

'' and after all our hard work '' butter cup sighed.  
'' we didn't even finish decorating '' bubble they pushed the door open.  
they looked around to see pretty lights, decorations every where and presents too.  
and a big feast !.'' our party '' blossom yelled.  
'' did you do this professor'' bubble asked amazed by what she was seeing.  
'' it' a reward for all of your hard work'' professor smiled.  
'' i helped to '' ken said.'' thank you, both'' butter cup hugged them.

they all took a glass of all cheered.  
'' MARRY CHRISTMAS'' they yelled . then the door bell rang.

bubble went to get the door, she open it, she looked around no one was in site .  
then she looked down , to see three rapt up presents.  
with there names on them.  
'' butter cup , blossom come help me get these in '' bubble called out to the, they came running down.  
when they saw the presents they both beamed , butter cup and bubble picked up the ones with there names and went inside.  
'' blossom you coming'' butter cup yelled.  
'' ya , in a sec'' she called back.  
she looked at the present in her hands.

she looked around , she really wanted to know who gave it to her .  
'' thank you '' blossom yelled out.  
'' omg i got the new pop outfit'' she heard bubble squeal.  
'' i got the inline skates ! yes! '' butter cup yelled.  
she smiled, then walked in.  
'' i wonder what i got'' she said closing the door.

* MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY *

* * *

who do you think the present was from


	9. Chapter 9 fun in the snow

it's winter time in Tokyo city! there's snow everywhere .  
'' it's so pretty '' bubble smiles. there whole class were outside, just playing around in the snow.  
'' speaking of snow, first...' butter cup smiled , rolling a boulder up .  
then blossom added a second boulder on top , then bubble added two mituns and more stuff to make it look like a snow man.  
the rudy ruff boys were laughing in the back ground.  
'' and last it needs a bucket for the hat'' blossom said putting it on top.  
'' that is so ugly , what is it a snow man'' brick glaire at each other.  
'' great job working together! now let's all get it two teams for a snowball fight''  
keane-sensei says clapping her hands.  
everybody split into two teams.  
team A was the one with power puff girls and some other kids and team B was with the rudy ruff boys also with some other kids.  
'' i wish everyone luck'' blossom smiles.  
'' team A is going to win!'' butter cup smiles, they rudy ruff boys stick there tongue at them .  
'' i don't think so,any team with himeko-sama on it is sure to win'' himeko smiles  
'' all right, on your marks get set go !'' keane-sensei yells, snow balls start flying everwhere.  
'' princess himeko your machine is ready'' himeko's maid says setting up the machine.  
'' let's go'' the machine starts to fire snow balls super fast,  
'' what the hell'' butter cup yells !  
'' it's my new state of the art , snowball firing gun!'' himeko smiles.  
'' ha i don't need some crappy gun'' buttercup said throwing snow balls really fast.  
'' blossom get in the game'' a boy said, butter cup turns around to see blossom eating.  
'' huh!? you're eating !'' butter cup yells.  
'' snow + syrup = a strawberry snow cone! soooooo delicious !'' she a spoon full of it.  
'' want some, butter cup'' blossom asked, butter cup runs over .'' sure''  
'' hey ! pay attention were playing a game'' butch yells , as butter cup and blossom sit down behind a tree to eat.  
out of no ware , they start throwing snow balls at himeko and the rudy ruff boys.  
'' chill out ! we were just eating snacks as a power up!'' blossom smiles, throwing one at bricks face.'' yeah'' butter cup said.  
'' bubble come play with us'' blossom yells, she turns around.  
'' bubble what are you doing'' she asks.  
then bubble moves out of the way to show a beautiful snow castle !  
'' wow , that's amazing! '' she smiles.  
'' it's a snow castle'' bubble cheers.  
'' great idea,'' blossom grabs a shovel, ''i'll make one to''  
'' hey what about the snowball fight '' brick yells, blossom totally ignores him.  
'' look! i made an igloo!'' blossom everybody what she made.  
'' i made it nice and warm'' she sits in it and ice kotatsu with a bowl on it.  
'' you can even eat oden inside ''  
'' wow thats so cool '' bubble yells.'' that oden looks great '' butter cup smiles, everybody claps there hands.  
'' very nice blossom ! mind if sensei joins in '' keane-sensei asks.  
'' us to'' some girl beg.  
'' well my igloo will be better then hers, '' himeko smiles as she makes the rudy ruff boys make it.  
'' hey guys check it out'' boomer yells.  
the snow man in the back ground is just watching the kids have fun.  
'' ...it's always the same...year after year '' the snow man sighs.  
'' i'm sick of it'' it yells.'' whats going on '' a boy asks as they all turn back to the snowman .  
'' i won't let you ass-holes have all the fun'' the snow man yells!  
'' i'll tear down your igloo''  
'' the snow man is a monster '' blossom yells as the snow man charges at there igloo's.  
'' who the hell is it calling an ass-hole'' brick glaires as him and boomer and butch run behind a tree and transform .  
'' i'll show you who the ass-hole is'' butch yells.  
'' this is bad '' bubble yells.  
'' let's transform'' butter cup smiles, they run behind a tree and transform .  
'' why are you doing this snow man '' blossom asks.  
'' well..'' he starts but to get rudely interrupted.  
'' no one gives a damn were going to , knock you out cold'' butch yells.  
they charge at him, but the power puff girls z steps in front of them.  
'' stop let him finish talking '' bubble yells.  
'' okay '' boomer giggles the ther two give him glaires .  
'' as i was saying, everyone always has so much fun, building me and giving me a hat..'' it started.  
'' but after that, they all go to play and forget about me'' the snow man says putting on a frown.

'' i just got so upset i exploded '' i'm sorry! '' it yelled.  
'' stupid'' brick scuffs , blossom kicks him on the leg '' shut up , this is touching''  
'' i see' butter cup said '' the snowman isn't a bad monster after all '' bubble smiles.

blossom takes one of it's hand and butter cup takes the other.  
'' it;s okay ! you can still play with everyone '' blossom winks .  
'' hey guys let the snow man play with you '' butter cup yelled to the other kids.  
'' have fun'' bubble smiles.


	10. Chapter 10 stuck

a girl walked down the hall , some boys checking her out. but she was not just any girl it was briana the most popolar girl in the was waring a wight tank top showing lots of cleavage , and her mini black skirt was so short you could see her panties.  
everybody adored her , no one ever had the guts to reject her .  
she had just walked into the lunch room everybody looking at her, the first thing she sees is blossom, butter cup, and bubble arguing with brick, butch, and boomer.

the one that caught her eyes was brick , he was waring a red hoodie nice ript jeans plus his red and black sneakers .  
she walked over to there table, she cleared her throat . no one lessoned  
she got a little pissed.  
'' hey!'' she yelled everybody looked at her , but blossom was still trying to take her pop tart from bricks hands.  
she kicked him on the leg making him drop it, but she caught it.  
'' dumb ass '' she smircked '' bitch'' he glaired, they both turned around to see everybody looking at them.  
briana walked over to brick, she grabbed his hand.  
'' is this girl bothering you '' she smiled, brick pushed her away.  
'' get the hell away from me briana'' he yelled.  
'' what you don't like me '' how she throw herself on to him made blossom sick.  
'' come on honey , let's go out '' she smiled pressing her boobs on to him.  
'' do you get that i don't like you'' brick yelled.  
'' why don't you like me , give me one good reason'' she said, he hesitated . he looked over to blossom who looked like she was laughing .  
he grabbed her hand, she blushed.  
'' cause i'm going out with her '' he said.'' what'' blossom yelled , the rudy ruff boys were shocked and the power puffs z too.  
'' you're going out with her instead of me, you must have something wrong with your head'' she looked at blossom like she was the hair down the drain with disgust .  
'' shut up you bitch , i have nothing wrong with my mind'' blossom said, forgetting she was holding hands with brick.  
'' ya right your crazy , your just a freak who loves manga and hero cards . what a nerd'' briana laughet , butter cup was ready to kill her but bubble stopped her.  
blossom raised her hand and slapped briana across the face, the whole place became quit . everyone was so surprised.  
'' don't you ever make fun of my hero cards'' she yelled . brick pulled her out of the room along with the rest of there friends.  
'' what the hell just happend '' boomer yelled.  
'' i am not going on with this , i do not like you. you do not like me '' blossom yelled.  
'' please, you saw how she was all over me . i don't want her to do it again'' brick pleaded.

'' no way'' bubble said'' what if they make you kiss to prove your actually dating''  
blossom and brick looked at each other about to barf.  
'' i am not doing this'' blossom said '' just go tell her strait to her face you don't like her''  
'' can you '' he asked, blossom looked at him he had the puppy dog face.  
'' ohh fine'' she said heading back into the cafeteria .  
she stood on a table staring right at briana.  
'' lesson up briana , me and brick are not dating. he just want you to think that so you can leave him the hell alone'' blossom snapped '' he does not give a crap about you he hates yo, just like i hate you so stop throwing your self all over him.'' she said then jumped off the table.  
she was about to walk out the door when natsuki stopped her.  
'' you really have guts to actually say that to briana '' he said.  
'' you really think so natsuki-kun'' she giggled  
'' but your still annoying '' he said than walked away.  
'' ohh '' she said , she turned and left the room and saw her friends and the guys looking at her.  
'' did you do it'' brick asked '' yup, loud and clear'' she smiled.  
'' thank you '' he said then him and the other rudy ruff boys walked back in , but like secouds later they ran back out cause a lot of girls were chasing them.

NEXT DAY

blossom was at her locker. '' i can not belive we have a big gym test today, i will totally flunk'' bubble sighed.  
'' if natsuki is watching i will do my best'' she smiled.  
blossom open her locker to see a bunch of love letters fall out.  
'' and i thought bubble had lot's '' butter cup laughed .  
'' where did these come from'' blossom asked , she was really happy.  
'' i hope one is from natsuki'' she smiled.  
she started looking through them one that cauot her eye, was an blue one with hearts all over , and another one she liked was a letter shaped as a heart, she smiled.

IN GYM

everbody was in the gym room they were having there test. when suddenly the ground started to shake , natsuki and brick didn't notice the pole about to calapse on them.  
blossom saw this and ran for them, she ran just in time to tumble into a room.  
as the door shut and they heard lots of stuff calapse outside .  
blossom took out her compact it didn't work , she walked over to natsuki and brick. she grabbed bricks arm and pulled him to a corner of the room.  
'' my compacts is not working does yours work, '' she asked, he checked his and it didn't work either ,'' what is happening'' he asked.

'' what the hell happen '' natsuki asked '' how do we get out of here '' brick asked.  
'' let's try and knock the door down '' blossom suggested .  
they noded they all ran to the back of the room , than ran o the door they all throw there body's on it but nothing happen.  
'' something must be blocking us in'' natsuki pointed out  
'' found out now '' brick said sarcastically '' shut up'' natsuki said.  
'' why don't you make me'' brick said holding up a fist,  
blossom just watched them argue .'' stop it , were not going to get out of here with just arguing '' she said.  
they staired at her then went back to arguing , she sighed.  
'' how are we ever going to get out of here'' she thought.

* * *

how in the world are they sopose to get out of there


	11. Chapter 11 our little secret

blossom grabbed natsuki's arm and pulled him away  
'' stop arguing'' she said.'' what ever '' he said than pulled away.  
blossom sighed, her powers won't work cause her belt did'nt work , and they had no way out.  
blossom looked up to see a window but it was really far up ,  
'' hey guys check it out a window'' she pointed.  
natsuki and brick looked up , a dark bright light came out of no ware and hit natsuki !  
''natsuki'' blossom ran over to him .  
'' what was that light'' brick asked looking at natuski's body.  
'' that was the same light that hit me bubble and butter cup , but ours was white'' blossom said, she was really worried , she diden't know what might happen to him.  
'' i wish i could heel him'' she said, as she moved the hair of his face.  
he looked so lifeless .  
'' you make me sick'' brick said , as he started slamming his fist on the boards.  
'' what the hell is wrong with you , he might turn evil '' blossom yelled , standing up and walking over to him.

'' your disgusting, all you do all day is drool over natsuki '' he said, then he mumbled something to himself.  
'' so.. why are you mad , he is hurt and all your thinking about is how much i like him'' blossom asked, than she covered her mouth.  
she basically just told him , she liked natsuki.  
brick stooped slamming his hands on to the door , and looked over to blossom .  
'' i new it you like him , no you adore'' he yelled,'' and why do you care'' she asked.

while they were talking , they didnt notice natsuki rising from the ground.  
'' you love hi...'' brick started then he saw natsuki  
'' look'' brick said pointing at turned around her eyes grew wide.  
'' n.. natsuki-kan '' blossom stutterd , natsuki had a big grin on his face . his eyes were not the same green they were purple.  
'' blossom my dear , join me'' he started walking over to her , but brick stood in front of her.  
'' what the hell is wrong with you'' brick glaired, blossom had no idea what to say .  
natsuki smile turned into a wicked smile.  
'' i get what i want , and i want you blossom . don't you love me'' natsuki asked.  
'' n.. no'' blossom said. this made natsuki mad .  
when he raised his hand , both blossom and brick went flying to the wall.  
blossom winced from the pain as she fell to the floor.'' what is happining to you natsuki'' blossom asked.  
natsuki started floating around, he floated all the way to blossom.  
'' i thought you loved me '' he said.

'' your ...mess up'' blossom took big gulps of air.  
'' damn you , you deserve whats coming '' natsuki got up and walked over to her.  
With that said natsuki forced blossom to her feet. Quickly grabbing her by the neck, choking her. Gasps and faint screams coming from blossom. natsuki slammed her against the wall. Removing his hand, blossom gasping for air the moment he realeased his grip, coughs shortly following her struggling breaths.

blossom caoughing madley on the ground. brick walked over to her , leaning down on one knee.'' what the hell'' brick throw a punch at natsuki, but he grabbed his hand on hit him on the face.  
brick fell back.'' leave ...him,... alone '' blossom coughed  
'' i'm only here for you '' he said as he grabbed onto her hair , blossom yelp in pain.  
he made her stand up , pined her against the wall.  
'' stop '' she yelled ,she liked him but not like this.'' i thought you loved me''  
'' i don't '' she said, she tried to kick him off , but he grabbed onto her hands and put them over her leaned over, a big smirk on his face.  
'' natsuki this is not you , your more than this ! fight it ! '' she yelled , she wanted to kiss him so bad but not like this.  
natsuki started yelling , grabbing his head in pain. he drooped her.  
'' ahhhhhhhhhhhh'' he yelled, his eyes started turning back.  
'' natsuki '' blossom went over to hi and hugged him, brick was just watching from the back of the room. blossom let go.  
he mumbeld something to himself.  
natsuki open his eyes , he looked around then rememberd what happend.  
'' natsuki are you ok'' blossom asked.'' i'm fine , what do you mean'' he asked, he was really confused.  
'' nothing'' brick said , blossom jumped a little startled. walking out of the shadow.  
'' guys'' they all looked at the door , the voice sounded like bubble.  
'' bubble !'' blossom said running over to the door.  
'' we cleared the stuff out of the way, but the door is locked try and knock the door down'' she yelled.  
brick grabbed onto blossom hand , and natsuki grabbed onto the other.  
they ran for the door , but instead of falling back to the ground the door went flying off.  
and blossom and brick also natsuki fell to the ground. they heard cheering.  
blossom open her eyes to see her friends ! she stood up and ran over to them.  
'' blossom are you okay '' butter cup asked.'' just the fact that...'' blossom started but brick pulled her away.  
'' you can not tell them'' he said '' fine , this only stays between us'' blossom smiled she looked over to natsuki. he was smiling with his friends, witch made her happy.

* * *

she's such a nice person


	12. Chapter 12 stupid jocks

blossom still hadn't forgotten what brick said to her, while they were stuck in the room.  
'' love someone else '' blossom sighed.  
she was so distracted she hadn't notice that a love letter was lying on her desk.  
all she was doing was looking out the window , while the teacher was talking.  
'' blossom , come up here and do this math question'' sensei said, blossom hasitated ,  
she walked to the front of the room , silently.  
she looked on the board it was an really easy question , it said what is 2x4 and she answers 8 . and it was come on she was 16 years old in her secound year of high school, of coarse she could get this right!

while blossom was walking back she did notice a boy looking at her , and another one looking a butter cup.  
he smiled at her, she smiled back.  
'' who is he'' blossom mumbled to her self.  
she still could not get what brick said ,should she really stop loving her number one .?

HALL

bubble was all ready eating lunch and butter cup and blossom were going to join her , when two guys stopped were very big and muscley and they were both Waring a basketball shirt with a number on them.

'' hey butter cup , honey '' the one with the blonde hair said. as he grabbed on to butter cup's arm.  
'' let go of me , and do not call me your honey'' butter cup yelled, no one was in the hall they were all eating lunch .  
blossom grabbed on to butter cups arm and managed to pull it out of his sweaty hands.  
'' get the hell away from us '' blossom said, she was boiling .they did not move.  
'' i'm sorry i don't think you heard us clearly '' butter cup said as she tried to walk away.  
they tried to open the doors , but it didn't work!  
from behind the blond grabbed on to butter cups waist , and pulled her away.  
blossom ran for her friends , only to get grabbed on to by the other jock.

'' where did you take her !'' she yelled, he ignored her.  
'' i'm joseph and we can be great friends, '' he said as he pushed her into the janitor closet.

WITH BUTTER CUP

'' get your hands off me '' she yelled '' i can knock you down ! ''  
'' i'm john , remember me and my brother '' he said as he throw her in a room an locked the door.  
'' i don't even know you '' she yelled .  
'' we were always in the back , while you guys had all the attention . we were in love with you two . but you guys never new.  
well now we can show you all the love we had for you '' he said walking closer to her.

i can't transform she thought ! butter cup punched him in the face , and took the keys out of his pockets . she ran for the door , unlocked it.  
while she was running down the hall , she got her compact and called bubble.

WITH BUBBLE

the rody ruff boys were with bubble , cause she was getting worried about her her compact rang , it was butter cup!  
'' butter cup were are you guys '' she said .  
she explained everything . brick was furious , they ran out of the cafeteria and found butter cup trying to catch her breath.  
'' are you okay'' bubble rushed over to her.  
'' you guys have to go look for her, her compact doesn't work'' butter cup said.  
'' butter cup '' john said running down the hall .  
he stopped and looked around. '' is this the guy '' butch noded .

butch punched him on the face real hard he got knocked out.  
'' son of a bitch '' he growled.  
bubble transformed and they all started looking for her.

WITH BLOSSOM

joseph pinned her against the wall , he grabbed onto her arms.  
'' get your hands off me '' she yelled. he leaned over trying to kiss her, but she kicked him in the balls then the face witch made him pass out.  
she walked over to his body , looking in his pockets trying to find the keys .  
nothing. she tried using her belt but that didn't work either.  
she started banging on the door '' can any body here me '' she yelled.  
she kept on doing that.

WITH BRICK

i heard someone yelling , i turned the corner to the janitor's room and heard blossom.  
'' blossom is that you'' he yelled.'' brick ! yes , yes it's me '' she yelled back from the other side of the door.  
'' okay stand back , i'm going to blow the door down '' when he was sure she moved he knocked the door down.  
blossom came running out.'' thanks '' she smiled.  
'' did he hurt you '' he put a finger on her face , there eyes met . brick moved his finger from her face , they were still looking at each other. when there friends came running down the hall._shit they ruined the_ moment brick thought.

blossom turned.'' butter cup your okay'' she yelled with joy.  
'' i'm fine i was worried about you '' she smiled.'' well were all safe now '' bubble smirked.  
'' ya '' they all laughed , walking away leaving the boys who helped them.  
'' no thank you or thanks'' boomer asked.  
the power puff girls yelled thanks ! they smiled.  
some how they felt more closer than ever to them now.

* * *

ohh so cute! boy's can be dicks sometime's right ?


	13. Chapter 13 old memories

Something the girls didn't know was that something or let me say someone was watching them from a far.

This person was no ordinary person this was different. The person was special in its own way.

IN CLASS

everybody was talking away they heard there was going to be another transfer student in there class.  
blossom was playing around with her pencil when her hair coverd her face.  
she put her hair out of her face to see, brick holding on to her bow.  
'' you! '' she yelled as she started chasing him around the class.  
'' chill red '' he yelled. blossom grabbed on to his arm and pinned him down.  
'' get off me !'' he yelled, blossom was sitting on top of him, laughing .

she grabbed her red bow and put it back into her hair.'' okay class you had your fun''  
the teacher walked in to the class '' now go sit down''  
everybody obeyed, brick was right in front of blossom he was pissed .  
'' okay class i know you guys no him, from a long time ago , he just transferred back ''  
she stepped out of the way.'' it's dexter '' she smiled.  
'' what !'' all the power puff girls yelled.

dexter stepped . they gasped , he changed he had honey brown hair, waring a green top with a brown scarf. and blue jeans.  
blossom felt tears in her eyes as she looked at him.  
dexter eyes searched the room , till he met blossom's . she quickly looked away.  
she had not forgotten what he had walked over to her.  
'' Ahh yes, hello blossy nice to see you again'' he said, blossom grunted .  
she dident bother looking at him.

Bubbles didn't say a thing until dexter started to talk to her.

'' Hello bubbles I must say you look nice today''. Bubbles looked to the floor and in a low whisper she said hello and thank you.  
dexter looked at blossoms desk.  
'' i see you got my letter'' he smiled than sat down, blossom pick up the letter and ript it to shreds .  
dexter looked at her a little sad.  
blossom felt her eyes fill with tears raised her hand and stood up.  
'' umm i don't feel well , can i please go to the nurse '' she asked.  
'' sure blossom, brick and butter cup can go with you '' she nodded and walked out of the door.  
'' what happen , who is that guy ?'' brick asked , blossom did not answer she just kept looking down.  
'' well dexter is .. blossom ex boyfriend '' butter cup eyes grew wide.  
'' your what '' he yelled, '' please don't yell at me it was a big mistake '' blossom said.

'' he is a big ass , if you new what he did to ..'' butter cup started, but blossom cut her off.  
'' please don't tell him , i am trying to forget it '' she smiled weakly as she enterd the nurse room.  
butter cup and brick turned around to see dexter leaning on the wall. he was glairing at brick.  
'' what do you want you ass ! '' butter cup yelled.  
dexter walked over to brick , his eyes frowing daggers at him.

'' don't even try to get with blossy, she's mine . if i see you with her i will kill you , and that's a warning .'' he glaired.  
'' first off all her name is not blossy , it's blossom . and she doesn't give a damn about you '' brick said.  
'' if you come near blossom with your perverted ways , i swear i will kill you '' butter cup said, she was not kidding .  
'' i will get her back one way or another '' he said then walked away with a grin on his face.

AT LUNCH

the rody ruff boys were sitting with bubble and butter cup , blossom went home she was not feeling well.  
'' so what did dexter do ?'' boomer asked. bubble and butter cup looked at each other than nodedd.

'' okay i few years back , blossom and dexter were dating. every thew days he would bring her flowers and stuff .but she never new what he really was actually a villon, and the worst of all he hipnotized people and did crazy experiments on them. and he cheated on blossom.

one time when blossom was walking back from a date with dexter, she noticed she had his scarf in her hands, she went back to return it. when she heard screaming. she ran to where it was and she saw dexter he wasn't only chopping up the people but he was raping them to. blossom started to cry and that's when she called the cops.''

the boys were just looking at him.'' that man is wake '' butch said .  
'' you think he's crazy '' butter cup said .  
'' now that he is back , we all know that he wants her back'' boomer said.  
'' poor blossom '' bubble sighed.  
they were all worried

* * *

i hate you dexter !


	14. Chapter 14 the d

it had been three days and blossom had been staying home , she did not want to face dexter.  
this time blossom got up and brushed her hair. today she was going to school, she got her lunch and got dressed , she put a loli-pop in her mouth for good luck .it was raining out side so she put on her red coat and grabbed an umbrella .

AT SCHOOL

everybody was rushing into the school cause it was was worried about blossom , so he wanted to know what happen. that is why he went to bubble and butter cup.  
'' i was wondering were is blossom , since that transfer student came i haven't seen her around'' natsuki explained.  
'' we haven't talked to her to , we just hope she is okay '' bubble said, natsuki nodded and went back to his seat .  
'' i'm really worried about blossom '' bubble told butter cup she was looking out side, till something cot her eyes . it was someone walking into the school with a red coat.

she was sure it was blossom,'' i think blossom is here'' she said.  
bubble was so happy to here does words.  
''yay ! is she coming up '' bubble asked, she was so glade.  
'' i bet let's go meet her down stairs '' they raced out of the room.

WITH BLOSSOM

blossom got off her coat and closed her umbrella.  
she sighed as she open her locker , a love note fell picked it up and open it  
it said:

my dear blossy,

i wish to see you today after school , behind the school.  
don't forget blossy.

love,  
dexter.

blossom ripe it up , and she thought the nick name red was annoying.  
she closed her locker, to see dexter waiting for her by the door.  
'' blossy your here '' he smiled, she walked right passed him. not making eye contact.  
'' don't talk to me '' she said.  
he walked beside her, '' come on blossy , we both know you still love me '' he smiled.  
blossom stopped and glared at him.  
'' i don't give a shit about you '' she said about to turn , but he grabbed on to her arm.'' you lesson here '' he started , but before he new it he got tackled to the ground by brick.

brick got off of him and dusted him self off.  
'' you okay '' he asked,'' just fine , nice to see you again '' blossom smiled. she new she didn't like dexter, because she kinda has feeling for brick!  
she was so happy to see brick again, that's why she kept smiling.  
butter cup and bubble came running towards tackled blossom with hugs.  
'' finally , we haven't seen you around '' butter cup smirked.  
''ya we missed you, even brick and natsuki were asking questions none stop'' bubble explained, as they walked to class.

once they got in, the whole place became silence. than there were big happy smiles on there faces , as they greeted blossom.  
every body was in there seats working, bubble was right beside blossom.  
so she asked for a pencil.  
bubble started looking in her desk. she handed her one. the rain cleared up, than it started to get dark.  
everybody rushed to the windows , to see what was going on.  
everybody's eyes grew wide. before them was a bog balloon and printed in big bold letters were: THE D + BLOSSY = LOVE

blossom got so mad , she wanted to kill who ever did this right than she saw something else that cot her eye.  
it was a man, dressed in black ,he had honey brown hair . waring a black mask, witch was only covering his eyes.  
he took out a canon and aimed it at the school, the power puff girls raced out of the started to transform .no one noticed there eyes were glued to the window

'' hyper blossom ''  
'' powered butter cup''  
'' rolling bubble''  
now they were transformed , they raced out side.  
'' sonic swing'' butter cup yelled as she started to attack the guy.  
he just laughed. he took out an blaster and aimed it at butter cup. shoot!.  
butches eyes grew wide. butter cup went tumbling to the ground.  
'' we tried to play nice '' bubble smiled , '' bubble twist''  
a lot of bubbles headed the guys way but , he started clapping his hand and a big wave of air came blowing back. witch made bubble get trapped in her own bubble.'' well that was ironic'' bubble giggled nervously .

blossom looked at the guy, he seemed familiar blossom thought.  
'' who are you and what do you want?'' she asked.  
'' i am the D , and soon to be your true love '' the D smiled. bricks eyes grew wide with started to laugh .  
'' i won't love you . i don't even know you'' she laughed.  
'' play times over '' she took out her yoyo '' caramel shooter '' she yelled.  
her yoyo started hitting him so hard he got knocked went flying down.  
blossom went over to wake up butter cup, she woke up really fast. a bit shaken up and she just popped the bubble, witch bubble was in.  
'' what do we do with him'' blossom asked, they walked over to him. just stairing at him.  
'' don't know lets take him to professor '' blossom knelled down about to grab on to his hand . when out of no ware he grabbed on to her hand pulled her down , and kissed her.  
every body's eyes grew wide this time!

* * *

oh my god he kissed her


	15. Chapter 15 hope

blossom slapped him across the face, she was blushing madly.  
'' what the hell'' she looked around to see he was not around any more.  
'' okay that was weird.'' bubble said looking up to the sky

after everybody got back in their class room.  
blossom could not get the kiss out of her mind, his lips felt like... dexters , she pushed the thought out of her head.

AT HOME

all the rudy ruff boys had come over , they were just watching a the movie the vow  
blossom was sitting on the floor right beside brick, butch and butter cup were sitting on the left of the couch .  
than blossom looked over to bubble and boomer , she looked at their position.  
bubble when curled up in boomer's arms .  
she grabbed the remote and stopped the movie, and looked over to her friend.  
'' did i miss something, or are you guys like to close'' blossom asked.  
bubble blushed, boomer scratched his head.  
'' ohh right, we didn't tell you '' boomer said.'' were dating''  
blossom eyes grew wide , same as brick.  
'' since when was this?'' brick asked.'' yesterday ''  
'' we told you like a lot of times brick but you were to busy looking for blossom''  
with that said blossom blushed, a faint blush was on bricks face.

'' if i said that they where having sex you to won't even care, cause your to busy with each other'' buttercup laughed as she saw the red on her friends faces.  
'' shut the hell up, and resume the movie'' butch yelled, blossom put the movie back on.  
that was when blossom noticed how close she was to brick, she started to shake and blush.  
brick noticed her staring and looked over to her.  
when they were facing each other , they were so close . brick could here her breath.  
blossom blushed, with out even thinking she yelled something in gibberish than she stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
'' I'M GETTING POPCORN!'' she yelled. she heard butter cup yell shut up back.  
she started to panic.  
'' if i was closer to brick, and he turned we could have kissed'' she said to herself.  
she blushed even redder '' why do i like brick'' she asked herself.

than all of a sudden the ground started to shake, she ran back to the living room.  
'' what's happing !'' bubble clenched on to boomer's arm .  
'' let's transform and see whats happening '' brick said.  
they all transformed , they flew out side . to see the D attacking there house.

they flew over to him,'' what the hell are you doing '' butter cup yelled.  
'' blossom baby '' he said turning her direction , but brick came in front.  
'' you made us miss our movie, for your fail attempts to get blossom . are you fucking kidding me '' butch yelled.

from behind boomer grabbed on to his mask and pulled it off, everybody gasped  
( but blossom)  
'' dexter , you son of a bitch '' blossom yelled.  
'' you think i didn't know you were the D , like really the name gives it away'' brick brick was laughing , dexter came from behind and punched him in the back. he went flying away.  
'' blossom can't you see, i love you i just want you back'' dexter smiled.  
'' you are just a perverted little nerd'' butter cup said.  
'' blossom i do not want to hurt you just let me talk to you'' he asked.  
'' you had your chance, and you blow it'' bubble said.  
with his super speed, brick came flying back kicking dexter in the process .  
dexter came flying back, he was mad.  
'' i tried to be nice, now i don't care about your decision '' he was filled with rage.  
he started flying around , really fast no one could see him any more.

blossom was terrified . than out of no ware bubble started falling down.  
she tried to fly up but couldn't . but boomer caught her in time.  
'' bubble are you okay '' boomer asked. she nooded .  
'' yes, but were is my belt '' she asked, everybody looked at her to discover she was in her normal clothes, and her belt was missing.  
next butter cup lost her belt but butch caught flew over to blossom.  
blossom was shaking, she did not want to lose her powers.  
than she felt light headed, she new she was falling down .  
she screamed. she closed her eyes ready to crash, but she felt strong hands grab on to open her eyes to see brick.

they all hurried into the house.  
'' guys what do we do , we don't have our powers'' blossom asked.  
'' you guys should go hide , in your room . we will take care of him '' butch said.  
'' what '' butter cup yelled'' we are not weak we can help defeat this nerd !''  
'' do you want to get your ass killed '' butch yelled, butter cup stayed silent.  
'' fine'' all three of them ran into bubble's room.

as soon as they reached the room, they heard explosions .  
they were so scared '' do you think their okay'' bubble asked her friends.  
'' of coarse they are , there the rudy ruff boys'' butter cup sounded a little un-sure .  
than the roof got off, bubble screamed.  
they looked up to see , dexter holding on to bricks neck and choking some other robot's battling boomer and cup and bubble ran to help them.

blossom gasped,'' let him go'' she yelled, tears threatening to come down.  
'' not untill you come with me'' he smircked . blossom thought for a while.  
'' okay just don't hurt him , please '' blossoms tears were streaming down her face.  
dexter through brick over to blossom. blossom grabbed on to him.  
'' brick !'' she yelled, he wasn't breathing.  
'' brick please wake up , you son of a bitch what did you do with him '' blossom yelled.  
'' you said if i let him go you would come with me , now come '' he smircked.  
'' i'm not going any where with you '' she yelled.  
in a flash , dexter appeared holding on to bricks life less body.  
'' noooo please, don't touch him'' her tears were filled with rage.

dexter behind two robots grabbed on to blossom's arms.  
dexter let go of brick and flew over to blossom.  
he grabbed on to her chin,'' ohh honey don't cry'' he smircked.  
she jerked her head away.  
'' he is all ready dead ! '' she yelled, her tears were streaming down her face.  
'' son of a bitch.''  
they flew away, blossom lost all hope.


	16. Chapter 16 never give up

WITH BRICK

his eyes flung tried to stand up, but a wave of pain shot through his body.  
he layed back down, laying his arms over his eyes.  
'' brick your awake'' he heard someone yelle.  
he could feel shadows cover over him, he moved his arm.  
he smiled to realise it was only his friends.  
'' hey guys '' he smiled. this time he tried to stand up again, he didn't care about the pain.  
he sat up strait, looking at his friends. they all looked blue.  
brick looked around to realise he waa in the professors lab.  
the professor walked over to him. he looked sad.  
'' i am so sorry this happend , i didn't know what would happen if i left.  
i only had to go talk to the mayor, it was raised an eye brow.

bubble patted his back.'' it's not your fault '' bubble face was all puffy and red, it looked like she had been crying.  
'' we all could have saved her but we didn't '' butch sighed.  
'' can someone tell me what your talking about''brick yelled. everybody stayed silent.  
'' all i remember was us watching t.v , i was right beside ..'' he was about to say blossom when he looked was noware in sight.  
'' where is blossom ? '' he asked, no one answerd . brick jumped out of his bed.  
'' i asked a question, where is blossom '' he yelled.  
bubble started to sobb, boomer let he cry on his chest.  
'' answer my damn question'' brick yelled this time he was mad.  
'' she's gone '' butter cup yelled tears streaming down her face as she said this,  
'' do you want us to just say it, say she's gone. well geuss what you got your damn wish'' butter cup yelled. she started to hit the wall, pounding hard.

brick was mad, everybody already gave up hope.  
'' so cause she is tacken you just want to leave it like that'' he yelled  
'' let her get fucked up by dexter, wellget this through your fuckin minds.  
she is not gone she was taken. now instead of crying over her let's try and find her''

'' bricks right, we can't just stand here doing nothing '' ken said.  
professor hit the computers searching everything he could get.  
'' try and call her from your belts'' brick told butter cup.  
she grabbed her compact and pressed the red botton.  
a face apeared on the screen, not a friendly face but dextre's,  
'' you mest up ass hole'' brick yelled as he grabbed the compact from butter cups hand.  
'' where the hell did you take my i mean blossom '' brick yelled.  
dexter laughed.'' brick you and your dumb ways get this through your mind.  
she will never remember you. she will think i am hre boyfriend, her role model, her hero.  
and you the bad guy'' he smircked.

'' get this through your fucked up mind, if you do any thing to blossom.i will fuckin kill you with my bare hands'' he yelled than the screen went blank .  
'' found her '' professor yelled.

WITH BLOSSOM

blossom was shoved into a room. she banged on the door yelling '' let me out''  
but no one cared .  
blossom saw that there was a window, she took some chaires and started stacking them she remembered something which made her scared.  
* FLASHBACK*

the robots held her arms tightly . even if they were in ropes they did not want her to escape. as they entered the secret walked in silence.  
she could not get the thought that brick was dead, killed .murdered!  
tears filled her eyes.  
dexter grabbed on to her waist , he started to kiss her neck. put she jerked her head away.  
as she did that she fell back.  
'' my dear blossom, can't you see i love you. just forget about brick he was nothing'' he smiled , he grabbed onto her waist again and pulled her up.  
'' i hate you '' she yelled, he slapped her across the face, which made her body go flying against the wall.  
she groaned in pain. dexter had a big smirk on his walked over to her. but she got up quickly tears in her eyes.  
this time dexer let her stay there, as he took out a remote out of his pocket.  
he pressed a big red botton, than a hole open from the bottom.  
and white smoke was everywhere . blossom closed her eyes.

she felt dexter walk up to her, he grabbed on to her arm and pulled her up. making her stand up.  
she open her eyes , her mouth dropped open as tears formed in her eyes.  
before her was one of the girl she found a while ago, the one she found in dexter's house.  
she was dead . laying in a jar, she was naked.  
'' why are you showing me this '' she cried. he smirked.  
'' i want through alot trying to make you mine, i wanted us to make love. but you never wanted that.'' he smirked as he pinned her against the wall.  
he leaned over about to kiss her , when she moved her head the other way.  
'' i love you'' he whispered. she didn't bother to look at him. she did not respond.  
'' blossy look at me, i love you. why don't you get that '' he yelled, he grabbed onto blossom chin. making her face him.  
'' what do you expect me to tell you, i love you.?'' she asked.'' well i don't love you or like you. i hate your ass''  
dexter glared at her. he leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips.  
blossom felt disgusted. she tried to move her head away. but he grabbed onto her top.

he started to take off his shirt, blossom grabbed on to her top, but she bit him and he fell back.  
she ran , down the hall. she found a room and his behind it.  
she untied her arm.  
she looked around the room, there were computers everywhere.  
she looked closely and noticed she was in every one.  
she gasped. '' stalker much '' she thought.  
she sat on one chair, she pressed a button on the keyboard.  
than it started to beep, '' ohh crap he's gonna find me'' she yelled. she started pressing more key buttons , but it only beeped more.

she heard dexter coming down the hall way. he banged on the door.  
'' blossom i know your in their, let me in'' he yelled, she panicked.'n-no'' she stuttered.  
she heard him walk away from the door, but than a second later the door was knocked screamed.  
he grabbed on to her arm.

* END OF FLASHBACK*

blossom kept on staking chairs until she finaly reached the window . she started trying to open it , when she heard the foot steps behind got a hair pin out of her hair and tried to pick at it, when she noticed nothing was happining. she new she was dead, so she kept going preparing for anything that was coming.


	17. Chapter 17 brick?

WITH THE OTHERS

they all surrounded the big mansion ready to attack there was robots everywhere, and guards.  
'' hello blossom is on the third floor, go get her '' professor said throw the wacky tacky.

WITH BLOSSOM

blossom turned around to see dexter looking strait at her, with hurt in his eyes. '' i can't believe your trying to escape after all we've been throw!'' he said. '' shut up! i hate your fucking face! '' blossom yelled, than she turned around picking the lock again. two robot's came into the room and grabbed onto her legs trying to pull her down.. blossom started to scream! '' get away'' they finally made her fall off, as the robot's left the room closing the door behind them. dexter smirked, blossom glared at him.

she ran for the door, but he ran towards her and tackled her to the floor.'' no let go of me '' blossom yelled, he grabbed on to her hand's and put them over her head. he was no un top of her and she had no place to leaned over about to kiss her, but she moved her head the other way.

'' leave me the hell alone '' she sobbed.  
'' i love you'' dexter smiled, he through his body on to her , she yelped.  
she struggled to get out of his he grabbed onto her arms and put them over her head.  
he looked into her eyes, she could see the evil right through him.  
'' tell me,'' blossom asked.'' why do you love me''  
dexter eye's grew wide, but was covered with a smirk.  
'' i new you were the one i had to spend my life with , you were the one i could love.  
you were different from other girls, special in a way'' he smiled, he sounded so caring.  
'' love is not with hurt, or touching it's with words and hope you dumb bastard. '' she said, but this made him mad. he slapped her across the face.  
'' you don't love me, you never did '' he said,'' find out now'' she yelled at is face.  
he still had a tight grip on her arms , he leaned down and kissed her.  
he tried to deepen the kiss by forcing his tongue into her mouth.  
he slipped his hand into her shirt, blossom was scared to deaf, he finally stopped for air..'' i don't love you'' she said.  
'' than i'll make you love me '' he yelled.

he grabbed onto her arms and pulled her down a big hall way.  
blossom struggled to get out of his grip, but it was to tight.'' you know i can walk right ''  
he through her in a room.  
'' intruder alert! intruder alert '' someone one was in his house.''  
he layed blossom on a metal steel platform, he put some wires around her.  
on her arm , her legs even her head.  
'' what are you doing to me you bastard '' blossom yelled, before he left the door he went back to blossom and gave her a he took something off a shelf and sprinkled it onto her. '' what is that'' blossom yawned.  
than she passed out.

WITH THE OTHER

they had already cleared everybody from the second and first floor. meaning knocked them out.  
brick was running up the stairs , while his friends were dealing with the guards and robots.  
he was at the top when a figure apeared.  
'' dexter'' brick galired , he smircked.  
'' where is blossom '' brick yelled. he laughed.  
'' do you think this is a joke, in your stupid game. well geuss what this is reall life . if you hurt blossom i will kill you '' brick thretend.  
'' that's weird you haven't killed me yet'' he smiled, brick charged at him about to punch he desapeared.  
'' miss me'' he smiled, brick kept on trying to punch him till he was all tired.  
'' aww pretty boy is tired '' he smircked, while brick was catching his breath.  
dexter came up to him and punched him in the stomach.

he fell back, dexter kicked him in the face.  
'' you ideot , blossom loves me not you. so stop trying '' he yelled he was about to punch him again, when someone grabbed his hand and flipped him over.  
he passed out.  
'' brick are you okay '' butter cup asked, helping him up.  
'' umm guys, where dexter'' bubble asked, they all looked around he was gone.  
''shit he must be with lossom, everybody spread out and find her'' brick yelled.  
they were about to go thir separate ways when they heard a scream.  
not any scream, but blossoms.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH they heard it again.  
they followed it, brick was moving so fast.

when they got to the room blossom was in she was screaming in pain, while dextre laughed as he watched her.  
brick grabed dexter and punched him the head, he passed out.  
'' find stupid thing to turn this thing off '' butch yelled''it's hurting her!''  
they all looked ! she was still yelling when she stoped and closed her eyes.  
finaly boomer found a switch wich turned off the hole ran over to blossom she was burning hot,  
tears filled brick eyes, but he tried not to cry. he grabed onto her carried her bridal style out of the and butter cup were crying, and the boys tried to hold there tears.  
they tried looking for dexter but he was no ware to be found.

A WEAK LATER

blossom slowly open her eyes to find herself in a white room that was filled with flowers. She took her time to inhale the fresh scent form the flowers that were laying on the table beside her. When her eyes spotted a boy that was sitting on a chair his head was gently laying on the side of her bed. His red hair was covered with a red baseball cap. She slowly reached out her hand to touch the boys hair but his eyes quickly shot open revealing his deep red eyes .wich scared her a little.

"blossom " The boy shouted as he hugged her. Her long red hair dropped on his arms as he embraced her. blossom's face had quickly turned a light shade of pink but she chose not to get caught in the situation, instead she grabbed him by the hand and threw him to the side.

"Who are you?" blossom asked, obviously not caring who he was

"You d-don't remember?" The redheaded boy asked, a little shaken up by what she had did

"Remember" she said " Remember What?all i know is i wake up and you perverted kid hug's me" hearing this the boy sighed and dropped his head

"Your in the hospital" he replied

"What's your name?" She asked another question not really caring if it sounded like a demand . "Brick" he said standing up "Wait here I'll come back" then he quickly exited the room

blossom lifted her self off the bed and walked over to a larger white framed window in her room. As she looked through the window she was trying to think where she was or who she was.

* * *

wow who know's what's next


	18. Chapter 18 cherry blossom tree

blossom lifted her self off the bed and walked over to a larger white framed window in her room. As she looked through the window she was trying to think what he had meant, remember what? All though he is cute she thought to her self, but some how he just made her mad. Then the door shot open and a guy with a black scarf, honey brown hair with glasses walked in.

"blossy I heard what happen, i can't belive he did that to you " The boy said, he walked over and sat beside blossom.

"What?what happened? Can someone please explain to me what's going on here" blossom asked so confused. but in a flash Brick quickly entered the room and tackled the four-eyed boy "you fuckin son of a bitch?" Brick yelled. blossom was so shocked she ran over to the two boys and screamed "GET OFF HIM ARE YOU CRAZY?" as she separated the two boys by grabbing the one with the glasses then pushed Brick apart from him.

" she lost her memory! DEXTER You bastard!" Brick shouted. '' your the reason why !''  
'Lost my memory?' blossom asked herself, _how could i lose my memory?_ she asked her self.

"How?" She asked them

"Well I was upset about some thing and kicked a football that went flying our direction" he lied sheepishly rubbing the hair behind his neck. Brick was too upset to hear this, he just left with out another word.

blossom's P.O.V.

I lay on my bed going through the photos on my phone ,t Brick was in all most every single one and two other girls, i had no idea who they where.. I started to think about it 'What is Brick to me'.i actually didn't like brick that much from the stuff he did to the poor dexter kid.

"blossom! time for you to go to school" My Mom shouted from down stairs, i didn't really even know where my school was.

"Coming down!" I yelled back. It's been a week since i lost my memory and my mom think I might remember faster if I went to school with my friends.i still have no idea where my dad went. and i keep having these weird dreams about me fighting crime and all the other stuff. i think there from my old memories. but me. a super hero, that's to funny to think about.

I jump off my bed and looked into my closet, i put on some black high wasted pants. than i put on a pink shirt that said mango tart hero on it. and finally i tied my hair into a pony tail and put on my ugs. i walked down stair picked up my bag and mu lunch. i was on way to school, i had no idea where it was! but my mom said that two girl's would come to pick me up.i walked outside when I saw two girls that looked familiar but i just couldn't wrap my finger around it, than i remembered they where from the pictures on my phone.. One girl was blonde she wore a white shirt with a sky blue pants and a baby blue neck-less. the other had black hair she had on a yellow and green shirt and sweats with nick . They both turned around at the same time.

"blossom?" They ran up to me, it seemed that they really cared for me.

" are you ok" The blonde asked, the other one hit her on the head. '' oww' she squealed.

"bubble she doesn't even remember who we are, you idiot" The tomboy said

"Well,than let me introduce myself. I'm bubble one of your closes friends" she said

"I'm also a close friend, and my name is buttercup" The girl with black hair said

"um, hi bubble and butter cup" I smiled, i felt like i knew them well.

"Well, come on where going to be late for school" they both said as they grabbed my hand

~ Lunch Time ~

the first three classes were okay but that guy brick looked so sad like he lost some one, I wonder why?

"Hey blossom are you having fun?" Dexter said as soon as he spotted me

"It's fun, kinda ?" i replied

"blossom Come here" Brick said coming out of no where as he grabbed my mango hero shirt. My boots made marks in the dirt as he walked actually pulled me away from dexter. '' hey let go of me '' i said, he ignored me until he finally stopped and let go of my shirt.

"Do you remember this place?" He asked. I looked around " huh?" I said

"Were behind the school. Do you remember sitting right here" he asked pointing at an old park bench under a cherry blossom tree

" sorry" I replied. His face changed now it was full of frustration "you stupid girl !Just hurry up and remember!" He said before running off, leaving me behind.

'' well your nice '' i yelled at him !'' it's not my fault i can't remember anything. ''

i could feel my face turning red, i felt like tears where forming '' is it my fault ?''


	19. Chapter 19 wrong one

~ At blossom's House ~

blossom looked down at the essay she got to write for History. she didn't know what to write about. but the teacher was just trying to help her. blossom felt so frustrated.

*if he love's m hears what i'll do''. Her cellphone rang*

She picked it up. - CALLER ID Dexter-  
blossom tapped the green button to the left corner of her pink phone, it was a cute ring tone blossom thought.

"- Hey Dexter," She replied cheerfully, she was trying to do anything but her home work.

"- Hi blossom, Um I was wondering if you would want help with anything. you must be having a hard time trying to do it" He said

"- Oh thank you, I really need help. My brain hurts like crazy. i hate school" She sobbed

"- cool , i'm a genuous i can help you!" He said "We can meet at the public library d"

"- Wait, how am i suppose to get there! i have no idea where it is!" blossom said sadly

"- I'll come by and walk you there" Dexter replied

"- wiat up, how do you know where my house is?" She asked, dexter didn't answer , like he was figuring out what to say.

"- I uh.. live right next door." He said, a little to fast "- So I'll come over soon. Bye"

"- see you " blossom replied

She closed her phone, it was really nice of dexter to help her out.

blossom's P.O.V.

I jumped off my bed. i know i still didn't have my memory back but dexter was helping alot! I'm not so sure of the whole Dexter thing but he seem like a great friend. He always helps me and he's always there when i need him like when I had no idea where the science lab was.

I quickly picked up a Black leather jacket and sipped it on and dashed out of my room with my school bag.i noticed that i liked lot's of pink stuff to this morning, when i looked into my closet there was so many pink stuff.  
"Mom! I'm going to the library, I'll be back around six or seven for dinner. Bye!" I said as i headed out the door of my house but before I had fully closed the door I hear my mom say 'love you'. she is such a nice person. i remeber her crying when she met me at the hospital in the begging of the weak.

Dexter was standing right outside my door. he was wearing blue pants and a red striped shirt tucked into his black & White vest with his glasses . He turned around and looked at me up and down, i felt my face turn red.

"Ready?" He asked

"ready" I said

As we walk we started talking about superheros and stuff like that, i was amazed about how muchi knew about them. The reason why I knew so much about superheros already after losing my memory was because my room was full of mangas and comics and they where really fun to read . We stop at a really big brick building as we enter the building I notice the different pictures up on the wall then I turned my head to see a room full of books and another filled with computers. We pass a lady wearing alot of make up she was old and had her white hair put into a nice bun on the top of her head. I'm guessed she was the librarian. Dexter pulled me over to one of the computers we sat down and started to take our history books and stuff out.

"What time period are you going to do?" He asked

"What?" I said clueless to what he was saying, which for the past days wasn't much of a surprise.

"Oh yea I forgot your memory let's find one on the computer then" he replied with a smirk, he was quite cute.

After 2 to 3 hours of writing and researching we were finally finsh. I gasped this was so much work! Dexter looked at me and made a silly face I laughed. The librarian heard us and got a book and hit both of us in the back of our heads 'be quiet!' she said. I rubbed the back of my head Dexter looked at my expression and laughed I couldn't help but laugh with him. We both left the library with big smiles from ear to ear on our faces. On our way back we were talking about animes and cool manga's minutes later we reached our houses.

" see you tomorrow then?" I asked

Dexter started to move closer he leaned in and quickly pecked me on the lips "tomorrow" he whispered in my ear then walked to his house. I felt uncomfortable I liked Dexter like a friend, but it's like some thing at the back of my head is telling me 'He's the wrong one'.

I walked slowly to my room opened the door and lay on my the bed I layed there for a while motionless. I started to think about my day with Dexter, but somehow my thoughts slowly went back to Brick. Why can't I remember him? I could see him from yesterday, how he looked so sad. Why? he was like a big part that i just couldn't figure out.

Brick's P.O.V.

stupid dexter! stupid blossom!  
how couldn't she remember me? the bad things always have to happened to me she was the only good thing in my life how could he take that away from me! i swear when i get the chance i will kill you dexter!


	20. Chapter 20 me? a ppgz?

**i'm so sorry i havn't been writing it's just that i got grounded. i snuk out with my boyfriend and i got caught. so i cound't right anything cause they took my phone away my ipoid and my laptop! i know horibal right :P but it was my fault that i snuk out. well any ways tjis is chapter number 20 ppgz meeting hope you like**

* * *

today the girls class where going on a camping trip, they had already picked a spot it was in the middle of the forest.

right now everybody was setting up there still didn't have her memory back but hanging out with her friends was a start.( Dexter didn't come )

'' how the hell do you set this thing up'' buttercup yelled.

blossom turned around to find that the boys had already finished putting up their tent.

'' how can you guys do it and we can't '' bubble asked,'' cause you need a mans help'' butch smirked.

'' and since when were you a man'' brick laughed.

they didn't notice that blossom had already finished putting up the tent, and was sitting inside reading a book.

'' you guys are so loud'' himeko pupped out of no ware'' shut up already''

'' why don't you make us''blossom yelled.

'' blossom you and your freaky friends can like go some where else, this was our camping spot'' himeko said now in the conversation.

brick glared at her.

blossom was now beside brick and they were all arguing.

'' okay kids stop fighting you need to get some rest,tomorrow we go climb the mountains'' sensai said.

they all glared at each other than went back into their tents.

blossom had her sleeping bad in the buttercup her green one was in the left and bubble's in the right.

'' now blossom what are you going to do about natsuki'' buttercup asked.

'' what about him?'' blossom had found out about who natsuki was, when she saw a big poster hidden under her bed with the word natsuki in big bright letters. and a big picture of him to.!

'' well the whole time we were outside arguing he was staring at you'' buttercup explained.

'' if i had my memory, i bet i would drop dead with hearts in my eyes, but i don't even remember who he is'' blossom said.

'' well just thinking here, i think natsuki is actually getting feelings for you'' bubble felt a light blush creep over her face.

'' your funny'' she giggled, '' now it's time to hit the sacks'' buttercup yelled. as they all turned to sleep who new how the next day would turn out.

the next day-

the class had already hit the mountains, surprisingly blossom wasn't that afraid as they walked up the big blossom took a water break, like everyone else. natsuki sat down beside her to talk to her.

'' hello'' he smiled, blossom smiled back.'' so did you really lose your memory'' he asked. '' ya, but the doctor said i would get it back eventually '' blossom said taking a sip of her water.

'' class it's time to walk with a partner, and get off your lazy bums and let's keep walking '' sensai yelled, blossom got up looking to see if brick wanted to be her partner when natuski grabbed her arm and asked: '' want to be my partner ''

blossom nodded. they started walking and blossom was right beside natuski as they walked up the big mountain.

'' okay class, this part is rocky make sure you don't slip '' sensai yelled, natsuki grabbed blossom's hand. '' just in case'' he turned to her and smiled. but he wasn't looking where he was going. and he tripped causing both of them to fall off of the mountain. screaming! blossom closed her eye's as she screamed. she finally landed on the ground hitting her head in the proses. as she passed out.

blossom open her eye's she looked around, she saw natsuki lying down on the ground. her head hurt alot.

BLOSSOM P.O.V

i slowly walked over to natsuki. i shook him to wake him up .natsuki got up faster than you can say...um fast.(lol i had no word)

'' are you okay '' he asked. i nodded. '' where are we '' i asked. natsuki looked around. '' i have no idea ''

'' i think where in some type of tonal or something '' i looked around when she heard something beeping. '' what's that noise '' i asked.

i kept looking around when i saw a belt, well i thought it was a belt. it had a big P on it. and some blue and green buttons. i grabbed it and examined it, natsuki saw me holding it and he let out a gasp.

'' what, do you know what it is ?'' i asked. '' of coarse this is blossom from the power puff girl's z belt '' he yelled. i looked at him a little confused i heard some people talking about them where three super hero girls who saved the world from monsters and this stupid green monkey.'' how did it end up here''i asked.

natsuki didn't say anything, than he looked at me. just staring at me, which creep ed me out a little. '' hello'' i asked waving my hand on his face.'' of coarse why didn't i notice this before, your blossom from the power puff girls z '' he yelled.

'' what'' i was so lost right now. '' no wonder, you don't remember because you lost you lost your memory '' he yelled.

''okay are you okay, or something. '' i asked. '' why do you think i'm blossom ''

he looked at me '' because you help me once and i new i remembered your smile '' there was an awkward silence.

''try on the belt '' he yelled, i jumped a little . '' i don't really thin i'm the blossom in '' i didn't even finish my sentence cause of the glare he was giving me.

'' okay i'll try it on '' i chuckled nervously, i put it on and it did nothing. '' i told you i'm not the blossom you think i am ''

'' yell hyper blossom '' he said. '' what?'' i asked.

'' blossom always yells hyper blossom when she transforms '' he said.

'' fine hyper blossom '' i said but it barley sounded like a scream, more like a whisper.'' yell it louder! no shout it louder '' he yelled.

'' fine!'' i yelled. '' hyper blossom ''

there was a bright red light, and blossom new she was transforming. blossom open her eye's to see her outfit.

blossom was Wearing a short red dress with a nice light red jacket , her hair was the same and she was wearing red and white shoes. and she had on her power puff z belt.  
and in her hand was her yoyo .'' wow '' i sighed, i can't believe my eye's.

'' now blossom where trying to get out of this place so, come on let's try and get out of here '' it took us some time, we found out if was a cave, we finally reached outside where i un-transformed.

'' we made it out '' i yelled i was so happy. the next thing i new was that i was tackled with hugs from my friends. '' blossom your okay '' they yelled.

'' why wouldn't i be '' i turned to natsuki and he put his hand to his lips. and i did the same.


	21. Chapter 21 yes

*** blossom's P.O.V. ***

"Bye Mom, I'm leaving now" I said walking out my house.I started walking to school, My long hair dropped cover my eyes, all I did was look at the cement sidewalk passing by when I heard two voices. I finally looked up.

i had reached the school yard where I found Dexter sitting under a Maple tree reading a university science book. i walked over to Dexter so I could thank him for helping me the other day with my essay.

"Morning blossom" Dexter said standing up which then I notice that he was taller than me.

"Morning " I replied "I forgot to say thank you for the other day, so Thanks" I smiled

"Oh really it was nothing" he said then turned around to pick up his bag and books off the grass.

i following him to the school buildings entrance where I had spotted Brick surrounded by a bunch of girls. then I felt something in my stomach knot. I felt my self getting a little mad but I didn't know why so I had ignored it and kept on walking but when Brick saw me he quickly escaped the pack of hungry girls then he started to make his way closer to Dexter and I.

"Morning blossom" He said with a toothy grin

"Morning " I replied in a low voice  
like always dexter and brick got into and argument. '' why are you so mean to dexter'' i yelled at brick.

"Yea! Brick" Dexter said as he wrapped his arm around my neck. Which,to very uncomfortable "Let's just go blossom" he continued. And pulled my closer to the hallway of the building.

*** Brick's P.O.V. ***

I watched Dexter wrap his arms around her neck and walked her down the hallway but then he had turned his head around with an evil look in his eyes. '' she's mine'' he mouthed out than turned back to blossom. I tighten my fist but he broke me when he leaned closer to blossom about to kiss her.

I broke completely, i didn't care if i got in trouble it wouldn't be a first. I ran up to him and punched him across his jaw Dexter got up blood was coming from his nose.

"Brick! What the hell " I heard blossom say

'Slam' Dexter boxed me into some lockers, I quickly turned around and grabbed his head then spoke to him in a voice so low only he could heard.

"you new why you fucking tard''

he didn't say anything.

Then I felt something pull me back. I was now looking at an angry teacher

"My office brick"

Shit

*** blossom's P.O.V. ***

me and dexter where now in the nurses office, i was still trying to figure out what happend.  
"Dexter? Are you ok?" I asked

he smiled, the nurse had already helped him with his nose. so it wasn't bleeding.'' do you like me '' he asked, i was a little shocked by the question.

'' like a friend'' i asked. '' no like a girl friend''

'' well your cute..'' i started but he cut me off. '' so you want to be my girl friend.''

i knew i said yes, just because of kindness sometimes i can be an idiot.

* * *

what do you think, does dexter deserve blossom at all. he was a dick and he was the one who made her lose her memory. why can't brick just settle it once and for all and tell blossom that dexter made her lose her memory.?


	22. Chapter 22 idiot

AT SCHOOL. * BLOSSOM P.O.V*

it was lunch time , and i was looking around for dexter.  
i really had to tell him i did not like him, i feel so bad. but what can i do it's not like he can force me.

no pov

blossom turned the corner to see brick , like always he was around a group of girls.  
she sighed.  
she turned to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.'' blossom'' she new who's voice it was .  
she turned and glared at him.'' what do you want , to hit me on my face''  
'' blossom please just here me out '' brick suggested.  
'' no , i'm sick of you . '' she yelled, she felt tears well up in her eyes.  
she ran out of the hall way and outside.  
she stopped when she reached an old park bench under a cherry blossom looked down .'' i wish i could remember, than everything would make sense'' she sighed.

'' blossom'' she looked up to see brick.'' leave me alone''she said trying to walk away.  
'' i can't do that , blossom '' he said grabbing on to her arm.  
she turned to face him, tears in her embraced her in a hug.  
'' i wish i could remember '' she sobbed.  
'' please don't cry blossom, it's not your fault '' brick smiled, they didn't notice a figure approaching them.  
blossom than realized what she was doing , she let go of him and sat on the bench.  
She was sitting up hugging her knees with tears stained on her red face.

'' why do you hate dexter so much'' blossom asked brick, he looked at her a little confused by the question.  
'' cause he has a fucked up brain and he captured you and'' brick started.  
'' wait what do you mean by captured me '' brick explained the whole story.  
'' your lying, dexter is a nice person he would never do that '' blossom insisted, but a voice in her head said it was true.  
'' i'm not lying blossom, he is not the person you think he is '' brick said.  
'' don't lesson to him'' they both turned there heads to see dexter.

'' he is just trying to fill your head with lies, he just wants you to him self '' dexter said.  
brick stood up and stood in front of blossom.  
'' he is trying to lie to you '' brick said.  
'' why would i lie to my girlfriend '' dexter started walking closer, blossom sighed it was time she told him.  
'' dexter about that, i'm sorry but . i only said yes out of kindness , i like you but no girlfriend as a friend'' she smiled.  
dexter became silent, under his glasses he was glaring at brick feircly.

'' i new it , you said something to her to make her brake up with me '' he yelled, he grabbed on to bricks coller and throw him to the wall.  
blossom jumped off the bench and ran over to brick.  
'' what the hell is wrong with you dexter'' she yelled, as she helped brick up.  
in a flash , dexter had brick by the neck choking him, blossom transformed.  
she ran to dexter and kicked him on the face.  
'' don't touch him '' she yelled, dexter got up fast a smirk plastered on his face.

it started to ran heavily, she could barley see a thing.  
'' brick '' she yelled, '' blossom where are you '' brick called.  
'' i'm right here '' she yelled. '' follow my voice blossom '' she obeyed what he she couldn't here him any more she stopped.  
'' brick where are you ? '' she yelled out, her hair was getting soaked. It was still raining but not as hard as it was before.  
she looked left to right. the rain started to clear up, she looked around again.  
she gasped before her was dexter choking brick.  
she tried to run to him, but something grabbed onto her arms . she looked around to see robots.  
'' stop dexter, or i will -will'' she stuterd and yelled at the same time.  
'' you will do what blossy '' he smiled.

bloss ... blossy that name. her head started to closed her eyes she felt so light headed. and memory's started coming back.  
'' my dear blossom, can't you see i love you. just forget about brick he was nothing''  
that was dexter's voice . does words kept on replaying in her head.  
no she yelled, she open her eyes, to see brick on the ground and dexter walking towards put on a fake smile.  
'' finally that guy is out of my life, i love you dexter'' she tried not to puke when she said this.'' i know blossy '' he smiled.  
'' tell your robot's to let go of me so i can give you a kiss '' she smiled, with a snap of his fingers the robots let go off her.  
dexter walked over to her , ready for the kiss. he closed his eyes and leaned closer.  
'' son of a bitch '' she yelled , she grabbed onto his arm and flipped him over.  
it was so hard that there was a big hole where dexter was lying.

she rushed over to brick, blood was coming out of his mouth.  
'' brick come on wake up, i can't lose you again'' she coughed a little than stood up.

'' you idiot '' she sighed as she hugged him.

* * *

i'm so happy she got her memory back :D


	23. Chapter 23 that's just over the line

''daddy where are you going?'' a small little girl asked, her dad had just walked out of the house.

"Where are you, Papa?" Silent tears streamed down the girls face then dripping onto her nice gold dress, as she held onto her bow tightly in her arms, as she saw him drive away.

'' bye daddy''

''Why am I crying?''

''whatever." Brushing it off the thought blossom went to get ready for school. Starting by taking a shower .

Water sprinkling through her hair started to shine a as the conditioner left her hair. A vain pulsed on her forehead thinking about how Brick called her a hag for taking too long at her favorite sweet store. Her fist clenching a bar of soap til it popped out of her hand, bounced against the wall and hitting her forehead. It left a red mark imprinted on her forehead.

"Stupid Brick." blossom cringed holding her her throbbing forehead with a hand while using her free one to turn off the faucet . After drying herself off she grabbed an out fit hanging on HER bathroom door.

she was now wearing a dark pink top, with gold jeans. as she put on white flats she tied her hair up. and as she put on her red bow.

she saw her bento on the counter as she ran down the stairs. so she grabbed it and went to say hi to her sister and mom.

Her mother went to great her daughter. "blossom! What about breakfast?!" mom asked her daughter.

"It's okay Mom! I got my bento and my candy ! Love you!" blossom reassured. Then grabbing her school bag before darting out the door.

"bye, honey! love you!" mom yelled returning to the kitchen,closing the door behind her.

" I hope they didn't wait too long for me!" blossom panted running down the sidewalk to meet up with her friends. Looking around she saw five figures talking with each other as they walked slowly turning on the new they where her friends.

"hey! there they are. HEY GUYS WAIT UP!" blossom screamed. blossom began to run towards them passing by a some people.

"Hey wasn't that the Boy-crazy girl blossom?" One girl with light brown hair sneered pointing at the figure that just passed them. The other two boys looked in the direction and their faces scrunched up

" she hit on about 27 guys last week." A guy with long dark brown hair said to the girl.

" I thought it was 37." A blond boy remarked, the two boys looking a year or two older than blossom and the girl looked the same age. Now that all three were caught up in a conversation none of them noticed that she had stopped to listen to there conversation.

"jake don't even start. I heard she tried to kill her last boyfriend because he wanted to brake up with her.!" This thought made all three shudder.'' i can't belive she even hangs out with brick and them.''

"Oh I know my little brother pointed them out to me a while ago. Their the Princes at their school. All the girls want them , well except the those three girls that hang out with them, there like the kings of this school. they got the looks they are even the captains of the football teams. and the red one is the quarterback''

'' I don't believe it. I mean, they're new to that school. popular would they hang out with a dweeb like blossom. she's not even close to call. i mean ya she stood up to briana but who cares'' jake said. '' and i heard that she's stalking brick, i feel so bad for the guy''

"Yea who would ever like let alone love that lose-" kayla was cut off by a fist pummeling her cheek, knocking the girl to the ground.

"HEY! WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR BITCH!?" jake and kane turned to yell at blossom.  
"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME dumb asses ?!" blossom yelled infuriated. she was so sick and tired of people making fun of her. if she likes some one wouldn't it be great if she showed it. and when they talked about brick that just went over the line.

blossom was about to jump one guy, when two hands grabbed onto her waist and pulled her back.  
she tried not to cry.  
'' sorry, she just wasn't feeling well'' brick smiled than pulled blossom away.  
he pulled her to his friends, than he let her go.  
'' blossom what the hell happen'' bubble yelled, blossom sighed.  
she grabbed her bag, threw it over her back and walked away.

* * *

poor blossom she's so sick and tired of people being so mean to her.

i just had to put this part in who know's the girl might want revenge on blossom for punching her :D


	24. Chapter 24 he's mine

IN CLASS

blossom sighed as she looked throw the window,"Yeah, that's her. Hey,** I heard she hit on 27 guys last week**." the boy's words filed her ears.  
blossom was so busy looking out the window, she did not notice that everybody had already left for lunch.  
'' blossom'' she looked up to see butch.  
'' ohh hey butch,'' thats when she realized everybody stood up and packed her stuff.  
they walked down the hall to the cafeteria.  
'' blossom can i ask you something'' he asked, blossom nodded.  
'' how do i tell a girl i like them,'' blossom's eyes grew wide.  
'' well let me see here, first start by asking them what their favorite type of candy! every girl love's candy .'' while she was telling him what to do.

she did not notice that brick was by the lockers talking with some girls.  
one of the girl was kayla the one blossom punched before, they were giggling so load.  
blossom turned around ready to tell them to shut up, when she saw brick.

butch was talking notes of everything she was saying, untill she stopped talking.  
''hey earth to blossom'' he waved a hand over her face, blossom jumped back a little starteld.  
'' sorry '' she said.  
'' do you like brick'' butch asked out of no ware. causing blossom to step back a little, blossom blushed.'' noo!''  
'' ohh just asking, '' butch said.'' i see the way you look at him''

'' ohh ya, how about the way you look at butter cup with does star's in your eyes, you look like himeko ''blossom laughed, butch laughed with her.

FEW MINUTES LATER

bubble was in the girl's washroom fixing her make up, when blossom charged in.

**'' that bitch !''she yelled, **she sat down on the bathroom looked really pissed.i few minutes later butter cup walked into the room just as pissed as blossom.'' that ass-hole,'' butter cup she leaned on the wall right beside blossom.'' boomer is cute'' bubble smiled,they looked at her confused..'' what, you guys can say you thoughts out loud and i can't''bubble laughed.

'' okay i know i will regret asking this, but.. what happen'' bubble asked walking over to them.'' that bitch stacy come's out of no ware and takes butch away!how much i want to kill her !'' butter cup could not here a thing she said,she looked over to blossom.

'' umm can you like explain'' she asked.'' okay it all started when me and butch were talking'' blossom started,

_* FLASHBACK*_

'' ohh ya, how about the way you look at butter cup with does star's in your eyes you look likr himeko''blossom laughed, butch laughed with her.

'' what cha laughing about'' brick asked walking up to the giggily two.'' nothing'' butter cup joined the group'' you two are really weird''

from behind kayla and stacy were walking up to had long brown hair with gold silver eyes, and she had a small bandage over her nose. and stacy had blonde hair with bangs. and blue kayla got as close as she could to bick she grabbed his arm.

'' what the hell'' he yelled,''hey bricky , i know you said sorry and stuff about the punch'' she looked over to blossom and smirked.'' but i really want blossom to apologize to me''

blossom was steaming'' hell no! i ain't apologizing to some bitch'' she yelled .kayla looked like she was about to cry.'' **don't call her that'' **stacy yelled at blossom. as she grabbed butches arm.

'' she is really sensitive, so don't call her rude names like that'' stacy said, kayla was looking down the whole had no idea what to do.

'' she does not have to say sorry to a stuck up little slot, who was saying shit like that to blossom'' butter cup it became a huge argument.

'' please stop fighting'' kayla yelled, she looked really sad. blossom walked over to kayla.'' move your pretty little ass some were people want you'' she brick was so confused, kayla let go off bricks arm and fell to the ground.

brick looked back to see her on the ground,'' why did you do that'' kayla was crying, she was holding on to her knee. like it was broken.'' do what'' blossom yelled.'' you basically just throw yourself to the ground''

'' no you pushed me down, and now i can't get up. my knee hurts'' she yelled, fake tears streamed her face.

stacy ran over to her friend.'' what the hell is wrong with you'' she yelled in blossoms face.'' **but i did not even touch her**!'' blossom yelled.

brick knee led down to kayla hight.'' are you okay'' he asked.'' ohh myy god she is faking it'' blossom yelled, brick turned back to blossom he was mad.'' **stop, you already did enough can't you see she is hurt! and your not doing anything, when you hurt her! maybe all does stuff people said about you were true''**brick yelled in blossom's face. blossom didn't say a word she kept her mouth shut. that was like the first time brick actually yelled at her.

brick picked up kayla bridel style and walked to the nurses office, with stacy and butch right behind looked back and when she new butter cup was looking she kissed butch's turned cup was mad.

blossom could not do anything but repeat does words in her head .kayla looked back to blosom and smircked. she mouthed'' he's mine''.

_* END FLASHBACK*_

blossom was angry as she said this,'' i can't believe he said that to me''

'' don't worry blossom, it's does bitches faults not ours.'' butter cup asured her,

'' it's just i thought that butch liked me and stuff, than that stacy came and took him''

'' wait, so you liked butch'' blossom asked, as she turned to look at her best friend.

'' ya so, like he would like me back'' butter cup, said and stood up.'' i bet brick doesn't even want to talk to me'' blossom said looking down.

'' if people will turn their backs on you, just remember you have us!'' bubble smiled, she grabbed blossoms hand and helped her up. they all had a group hug!


	25. Chapter 25 i don't know!

days past and blossom and butter cup no longer sat in the lunch room, some times bubble sat with them outside and sometimes she sat with in the cafateria with boomer.

blossom has not talked to brick or even looked at him, butter cup and butch talk some and butter cup were talking and sitting on the table outside , they were eating their lunch . when stacy walked up to them.

she flipped her hair over her shoulder, and put on the most eveilest smirk.'' ohh hey butter cup, geuss what i have a secret'' she smiled.'' we don't give a damn'' butter cup groweld.'' well, so you don't care if me and butch are dating'' stacy smiled.

blossom chocked on her food, just hearing this made her sick.'' what!'' she cup was furiouse she stood up and slapped stacy across the face. '' if your going to tell me shit like that, i do not want to hear it'' butter cup glaired she walked right past her.

blossom started to grab their lunch, she was about to walk past stacy when kayla apeared.'' i want to tell you something, you stay away from brick!'' she glaired.'' i wanna see you try and make me, were friends nothing else'' blossom said.'' well, thats great cause me and him are dating'' blossom felt tears wele up in her eyes.

she ran past kayla , looking for butter cup. she wasn't looking were she was going and bumped into closed her felt light headed, she waited for her body to fall on the cold floor.

but instead two strog arms grabbed her waist and pulled her open one eye than the other, and right infront of her was brick jojo the boy she did not want to see the most! he was still holding on to her waist, and they were facing each other.

'' i..i.. i'm sorry'' blossom got out of his graspe and turned the other followed her.''what, no thank you'' brick mumbled her thank she still kept walking fast, looking around for butter cup.

brick grabbed onto her hand,'' let go of my hand'' blossom yelled.'' you heard didn't you'' brick said, not letting go out blossom stayed silent, she wanted to brake out in she could not show brick that she didn't like them dating.

'' i heard'' blossom put on a smile and turned to face brick.'' you to make a great couple '', brick looked a little sad.'' really,i think so to'' he felt like she was waring a be happy mask on her face, she did not know brick felt the same.

kayla came out of no ware and pushed blossom away from brick,'' why were you holding hands'' she turned to blossom, and glared at her for a good minute. blossom matched her glare '' if you are trying to get with him, he's with me so don't even try. cause you got no chance'' kayla yanked brick down so he could be her hight, and kissed him on the lips.

blossom turned around and ran the other the girls change room, she heard butter cup talking to her self in a started screaming like crazy,'' blossom,'' butter cup walked out of the stal.'' are you okay'' butter cup ran and went to hug her friend.''i know how you feel''

_WITH BRICK_

kayla had grabbed his arm and kissed him when she stopped,brick looked over to see blossom run away.

brick wanted to yell out to her, but he couldn' grabbed his arm and pulled him to a corner.'' stop talking to blossom, dont even look at her'' kayla yelled.'' isn't that my disision'' brick began to play with her hair.'' but if you want this relation ship to last, at least do what i say. and if you don't were done'' with this said she walked away leaving brick to think.

butch walked right beside him and boomer.'' my girl told me the same thig'' butch said.'' i don't know what to do!'' brick could see that both of his brothers were struggiling!.

* * *

stupid brick

**can't you see that kayla's using you! he;s such and idiot the next chapter is coming up!**

**i've had so much time to write stuff since it's almost christmas i'm going to make a special chapter right on christmas.**

**so you better prepare for the best christmas ever.**


	26. Chapter 26 it's not what it looks like

blossom walked down the hall, looking around for brick. she saw him talking to butch and boomer.

**blossom pov**

i waved to brick, but it did not look like he saw 's weird.

i walked over to them, but brick just turned the other way and walked away.

no pov

'' did i do something wrong'' blossom asked,butch ignored her just like how brick did. and he walked away.

'' is he mad at me'' blossom asked boomer,'' don't take this the wrong way'' as he said running after his brothers.

'' _what does he mean_!'' blossom thought.

blossom walked into her first .she walked over to her normal seat.

she turned to face butter cup who looked really mad.

'' um butter cup are you okay'' blossom asked,'' no!'' she yelled.

' it's like butch is ignoring me, like I'm not even their '' she started stabbing her desk with her pencil, till it broke.

'' funny,brick is doing the same thing...'' blossom started but to get rudely interrupted by himeko walking into the class room, with a bunch of maids behind her . they were holding pink letters.

'' okay! everybody like you heard i am going to have a big birthday party, and i want everybody to be there!'' she smirked,she looked over to blossom and butter cup.

butter cup felt like she was directly saying this to her and blossom.

'' there will be lots of surprises! and only my dad will be there, and he won't even be in the same room! so were off the hook if cops come!'' himeko smirked.

'' so who wants some invitations!''

everybody came running to himeko, grabbing the invitations like a hungry pack of lions!

blossom, bubble, and butter cup were just watching everybody make a fool of them selves.

himeko turned over to the power puff girls, she had three letters in her hand and walked over to them. she handed each one of them one.

'' um thanks'' blossom smiled,'' just to tell you their will be a big surprise!''himeko smiled, than she turned over to Kayla and Stacy.

blossom and butter cup started to sit in the cafeteria now, but the rudy ruff boys don't even sit with them, nor look at them at lunch.

days past and blossom tried to try and figure out why they were ignoring them, but butter cup was furious.

they were walking down the hall, and blossom, butter cup and bubble walked right pass the rudy ruff boys. when butter cup stopped turned around and stopped them.

''** what the hell is wrong with you!''** she yelled, they rudy ruff boys stopped walking but did not turn stared at the raven haired girl.

**'' one time were friends, the next damn second you are Frickin ignoring me! like what the fuck!'' **blossom turned around trying to stop her friend.

'' butter cup please stop, you don..'' she was cut off.

'' **no! no fucking god! do you hate me, butch. do you really hate me that much you would fuckin ignore me for like a whole weak !**

**are you really in love with stacy that much! you would do anything to please her!you know what i have to say to you'' **butter cup was mad, she was really trying not to brake out in tears.

'' **fuck you butch! you and your dumb brothers''** butter cup yelled.

she turned and walked the other way, blossom and bubble right behind her.

**WITH BUTCH**

butch stood there he could not get does words out of his head.

while he was walking home with Stacy all she was talking about was how much she hated butter cup. this made butch mad.

he grabbed stacy's and pushed her against the daggers at her.

**'' you shut the fuck up! do not call her that ever you here me!''** he turned around and walked away, leaving Stacy shocked and confused.

THE DAY OF THE PARTY

**~Girls~**

"So what are you gonna wear, guys?" asks bubble as she looks through her closet picking out different outfits. butter cup shrugs "I don't now. I didn't even wanna come to that party."

blossom gasps, "Oh but you have to! All of us are going and besides aren't you curious of Himeko's big surprise?"

butter cup thought about it, "Yeah I guess I'm kinda am."blossom looked down.

'' i also have to apologize to brick '' blossom said.'' why'' bubble asked.

'' i don't know, i just fell like i have to say sorry'' blossom shrugged

"And besides, " bubble cuts it. "butch is going to be there."

butter cup slightly blush at the mention of his name,but than let out a growl "i hate the guy's guts!True! but i still want to come. and you girls have to help me look my best…but no dresses understand?"

bubble and blossom giggles and look through bubble's closet to see if butter cup can wear something in there.

_**~20 minutes later~**_

butter cup settle for a simple green skirt ,a black tank top with a green vest, a green belt around her waist making the outfit look like a dress and some black flat shoes. She had no earrings on but she had a small green pendant on her neck and green and black bracelets.

Her short hair was straightened out a bit and a green pin, pin a small strands of hair from her left side.

blossom change into her outfit as well. She had one a light pink dress with no straps, a small light white cardigan covering her shoulders, and white flats. She had one a pair of pink feather earrings and a red locket pendant .

bubble wore blue pendant earrings and a blue pendant. Her hair was straightened out, two small sides braided and pin on the back making a crown and she had on a nice blue dress that showed her curves, and she had on her white smiles at them from the body length mirror. They were beautiful and bold.

butter cups dad drove them to the party, once they got in front of the mansion ,"This is a huge house!" whispered bubble as they came closer to the porch. Suddenly Himeko was at their side. "Hey! So glad you can make it. I though you would get lose but I'm glad you didn't!"

butter cup force on a sincere smile, "Yeah we made it and we didn't get lost."

"Well that's good. Everything is available except my father's office. There's soda drinks and other type of drinks, snacks and everything you can imagine. By the way the Jojo brothers are here?" himeko smiled.

blossom sighs, "awesome!i bet their with their girlfriends ."

Himeko smirks, '' you right!?and they are really having fun!''

blossom turns to her frowning. "that's good, that they are enjoying them selves!''

Himeko shrugs, "I was just saying. they are going to be here for my surprise."

"What is it?"

"I cant tell you or else it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" She scurry off to attend another group that came.

butter cup unclench her fist. "man i seware how much a want to pinch her."

"you've done it lot's of times before ."bubble smiles.

"Whatever."

They girls climb the steps and step inside the hurricane of kids.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

bubble had left to find boomer and blossom and buttercup were just sitting down talking.

'' buttercup, be right back i have to find brick'' blossom stands up and walks around trying to find brick.

WITH BRICK

Kayla and brick were in a room on the second floor and they were just sitting down watching TV.

'' so brick,'' Kayla said turning off the TV, and turning to brick.

'' have you ever thought about putting our relation ship to the next level''

she put a finger on brick's chest and started felling his abs.

'' what do you mean'' brick asked, he was surprised and a little worried.

'' well, we have bin dating for like a month or so, so how would you like to you know... have sex'' Kayla smirked.

once brick heard these three letters he new, he did not want to be alone with this chick no longer.

'' sorry..i have to leave'' brick stood up trying to open the door, but it was locked.

'' you can only open it from the other side'' Kayla smiled.

'' I'm sorry Kayla, but i have something to tell you,'' brick sat right beside her.

'' but i don't like you,i only went out with you to be nice!and i like someone else'' he said the nickname of the girl he liked in his mind.

'' **who the hell is this bitch!'' **kayla was really mad!

WITH BLOSSOM

blossom asked himeko where brick was and she said he was up stairs so she was walking up the stairs.

she was looking she found a door and new it was his, so she started opening the door.

WITH BRICK

'' it's not my fault i don't like you,and plus you are such a bitch telling me not to talk to blossom well guess what i don't give A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY!WERE THROUGH'' brick heard the door begin to open so he stood up and turned around.

but as this happen kayla grabbed his arm making him fall back on top of her!

and they were kissing!

blossom's eyes grew wide, the seen in front of her maid her wanna cry!

brick was on top of kayla.

blossom could not move or do anything she was traumatized.

once brick noticed what he was doing he notices someone was behind them,

he turned around and saw blossom.

she had tears streaming down her now puffy red face,brick quickly got up and walked closer to blossom. but she stepped back like he looked like a monster!

'' blossom it's not what it looks like!''

* * *

**wow how dramatic**

**thx every body for the nice comments so far!**

**i have some more chapters coming up! don't stop reading :D**


	27. Chapter 27 never came back

' blossom , please it's not what it seems'' brick said,blossom was crying so hard.

everybody from down stairs turned and looked up at the commotion.

''i-i'm sorry'' blossom cryed she ran down the stairs , and out the door.

blossom pov

"blossom! Where are you going?" butter cup screamed running after me

I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't even care that it was raining outside, I just had to get out.

I turned and left, returning into the rain, all I could hear was buttercup and butch screaming at each other . I shut my eyes, feeling the tears beginning to fall. I covered my ears with my hands. No, no, no! It's happening all over again! It's all starting to come back to me now.

how people thought about me, how i felt about my self.I began to run, covering my ears as I did. I ran toward the school,

i kept running not caring about what was in-front of me!it was raining hard.i finally stopped when i saw the bench right under the cherry blossom tree,where me and brick were when i lost my memory.

I sat down. Not a single person was in the park. All I could hear was the clinking of rain hitting the cold damp ground . I put my head in my lap, sobbing.

It's funny, sitting here on this bench. Now that I think about it, brick and I have come a far way. When we sat here fighting, we had seriously hated each other. Now…now brick's…. Not only my best friend, but he's the one I love.

Love. It's such a strange thing. But true love, that's something different. I've only felt true love for 5 people. butter cup, bubble,

My mom, brick…and my sister Kuriko. Kuriko doesn't even understand what's going on. I'd give ANYTHING to protect her. Kuriko is the closest thing I have to true family. My mother is too.

"oh dad, I wish you could be here with me" I whispered to myself

I sniffled, looking up straight and staring into space, like a statue. The rain drenched my hair and clothing. So there I was. The same little blossom. Pathetic.

Flashback:

**'' mommy where is daddy'' i asked i was 6 years old! all i wanted was to see my father.**

**'' i don't know hunny '' my mom was pregnant with kuriko at that time.**

**the door open and i ran to my dads side, daddy i kissed him on the cheek.**

**he didn't say anything he pushed me to the side with out a word.**

**he walked up to my mother as she cooked. '' at work! you called me at work'' he yelled.**

**my mother didn't face him '' so what i knew you weren't at work'' she sighed.**

**'' i almost lost my job! and all you care about is where i was, can't you even trust me ''**

**my mother didn't say a word, i sat down a cross from my dad. he took a bight of the beef.**

**'' this is a little salty'' he said, my mother grabbed the plate and throw it i the garbage.**

**'' don't like it go to your girlfriends house, she'll make it better for you '' she yelled, **

**I gulped, my eyes , i was scared,**

**My Dad looked at me.**

"**Go up to your room blossom" My Dad said**

"**Am I in trouble?" I asked in my little sweat voice.**

"**No, sweety. Just go up" My mother said.**

**I nodded, going to the stairs. Only, instead of going up, I sat at the foot of the stairs. Out of sight.**

**''what about blossom and the baby, do you even take a second to care about them '' she yelled.**

**'' i refuse to be teated like this in my own house '' he yelled.**

**''ohh ya, like i give a shit about you '' **

**'' i'm leaving''**

**Those 2 words, those 2 simple words had ruined my life.**

**'' get the hell out ''my mother yelled throwing her ring out the door.**

**i ran down the stairs to watch my father leave. '' daddy '' i yelled, he was in the car.**

**i ran over to the car, '' where are you going '' i asked. he embraced me in a hug. than handed me a something in red.**

**'' i will be back blossom ''**

End of flashback.

he never came back for me, it's bin nine years. i gave up hope a long time ago. i had gave up on him coming home. my mom had burned all of his belongings only the bow. the red bow before he left me and my family. i hate him so much.

I sat there for a few seconds. Until seconds became minutes, and minutes became an hour and a half. That memory bored into my memory. I had been so young and naive, I hadn't understood what was happening.

no pov

blossom looked up when she felt a cloth on her cheek. He was there, the man who haunted her thoughts.

It was Brick.

"Weak woman cry so don't."

She rubbed her eyes and sniffed. She didn't know if he called her strong or weak. As if he could read her thoughts he replied. "You're strong."

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I'm sorry" blossom said, brick was shocked

'' why the hell are you saying sorry, i was the one who dated kayla. i was the one who lessoned to what she told me! i was the one who ignored you'' brick yelled'' i'm sorry red''

blossom was shocked a little that he called her that,he barley ever did.

'' wow,it's been a long time since you called me red'' she broke out in a smile, whipping away her tears.

brick laughed

" who doesn't love a good search party at 10 oclock at night, in the rain" brick said with sarcastic enthusiasm

blossom started laughing

"They're seriously looking for me?"

"Yup, all 20 of us" brick said

"20!"

"Yup, butch and boomer are out looking with your mom, butter cup and bubble went out looking for you, half the party went out to search for you…and here we are"a brick said

"May I use your phone to call my mom and tell her I've been fine" blossom asked

"Already did" brick said

Suddenly, a bead of lightning lit the sky.

"Why don't we go to my car? You're probably freezing" he said

she nodded, wiping the last of her tears off her face and getting up.

they went to brick's car. After all this drama, i could barley remember my thoughts .

brick turned up the heat, then handed me a blanket from his trunk.

"There, now bundle up. If butter cup thought I was freezing you, she'd whip me so bad" brick said, making me laugh

There was a silence.

than brick spoke'' before you ran out... why did you say sorry''

'' i felt like i had to apologize'' blossom smiled,'' next time don't, don't say sorry when you did nothing wrong!okay'' brick said. blossom smiled,they drove for a while.

'' okay now I'm hungry'' blossom said rubbing her stomach, brick laughed.

* * *

how adorabel!


	28. Chapter 28 catching feelings

NO POV

it had been weaks since the party, and everybody pretty much forgot about it.

blossom was walking to her friends, when she heard something that caught her ran over to her friends as they where talking lying under a tree.

'' hey since when were you two dating'' blossom asked, she looked at buttercup and butch '' a few days ago''bubble smiled. '' ya she came up to me and said your eyes shine in the light so beautifully'' butch laughed,he made buttercup blush.

'' no i didn't!you idiot'' she yelled.'' well you love this idiot''

it kin-dove made blossom a little sad that she had not confessed her feelings to brick. she really wanted to, but she was to shy.

'' let's go get some ice-cream'' bubble smiled,they all ran but blossom lay their not moving .

blossom sighed,brick noticed this and lay down right beside her,'' why so down'' he asked.'' do you ever feel like you like someone, but have no idea how to confess to them.''

she held her gaze to the sky.'' what do you mean''brick asked.'' li..''

blossom started but than she heard rustling coming from behind the tree.

"You guys, stop hiding. I know your there. You always do this. Come out of hiding. That means all of you. That includes you boys." She called to her friends.

"How'd you know they were there?"

"They always do this when I'm alone and I'm talking to my crush." She clasped her hands to her mouth after saying that. brick looked startled. "buttercup, you're going down." She got up and chased after her friend.

"I knew it! She is so head over heals." bubble shouted in triumph.

'' She is so head over heals for you brick. Now go get her and tell her that you feel the same way."boomer said

"This is just a prank." brick said

"Tell her or I will." butch threatened.

brick stood up trying to stop blossom from killing butter cup, but she didn't even kept chasing her,bubble had enough.

''BLOSSOM STOP!CAN'T YOU SEE HE IS TRYING TO CONFESS HIS FEELINGS TO YOU!I THOUGHT YOU LIKED HIM, SO SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND HEAR HIM OUT!'' bubble said this.

blossom sat down a little startled by her friends was bout to walk over to blossom, when there belts started blinking.

'' are you kidding me'' blossom yelled,'' let's go girls'' blossom didn't even make eye contact with brick.

it was just mojo braking buildings down, it took along time to defeat by the time they got back to school it was the end of the day.

they said there good bye's but blossom stayed at the school, she lay down where they were laying down before and closed her eyes.

'' i can't believe i didn't get to confess to him'' blossom yelled at herself,she mentally slapped felt someone grab her arm and left her up.

she open her eyes, to see man who was always in her dreams.'' so you were telling me something,like i don't know.. you like me'' brick smirked,

''i-uhh..umm'' blossom stuttered.''god damn it, why can't i say it'' she yelled at looked at her than started to laugh.

'' stop i'm trying okay'' blossom crossed her hands,brick continued to laugh. blossom was getting turned around walking away.'' ohh why are you walking away'' he laughed.'' i am trying to confess here but it's hard, at least give me some support''she yelled.

'' lot's off people have told me they liked me, but this is the first from someone i actually like'' brick stopped and looked at him.

'' yes it means i love you'' brick smirked,blossom blushed a deep red.'' wow i never new beautiful girls blushed that much '' he smirked.

'' what i don't get an i love you'' he asked,blossom turned to face him.'' i love you to'' she mumbled.'' i'm sorry i didn't here you'' brick smircked.

'' i have no idea why i like you, your so ignorant and annoying '' blossom yelled, '' is it because of my great hair,or my eyes'' she nodded her head no.'' how about because the way i kiss'' brick asked, blossom looked at him a little confussed.

'' i have never kissed you, so how am i suppose to know that '' she asked.

brick grabbed her arm and and held her in his arms, he leaned over and kissed her. blossom eyes grew wide, and her cheeks turned redder then bricks cap.

but she was really happy that she finally confessed her feelings to him!

'' that was just an excuse to kiss me '' blossom giggled. '' at least i got a kiss'' he smiled.

they didn't notice some one looking at them from behind.

_brick jojo your done'' _the figure said, he watched as the couple laughed together

* * *

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh**  
**who is this person!**

**is he going to get in the way of there relationship!**


End file.
